Double jeu
by Athenaa
Summary: S'il existait bien une personne qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'embrasser, c'était bien lui. Bellamy Blake. Et pourtant, ils allaient devoir jouer le jeu du faux couple pour garder leur job... AU Bellarke AUCUN SPOILERS
1. Erreur du soir bonsoir

**Cette fin de saison me rend dingue... et productive...**

**Les reviews sont appréciées ;)**

* * *

Clarke était épuisée. Déprimée. Et quasiment saoule.

Cela faisait moins de 24h qu'elle avait rompu avec Finn, et l'avantage de l'alcool, c'est que ça faisait tout oublier. Ou presque.

_« Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? » hurla-t-elle. « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »_

_Clarke ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle y avait crue, elle qui ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amour, elle qui se trouvait bien trop indépendante pour les histoires de cœur. Elle aurait du se douter, ça avait été bien trop vite, ces 2 derniers mois avaient été bien trop parfait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, l'avait fait entrer dans sa vie. Il n'avait fait que se jouer d'elle. Qu'il aille au diable !_

_« C'est fini Finn ! »_

_« Je t'aime Clarke, crois moi. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je connais Raven depuis l'enfance. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, j'ai eu tort. Je vais la quitter. Laisse moi une seconde chance » chuchota-t-il en lui prenant les mains et la forçant à se rapprocher._

_« Lâche moi » se débattu Clarke. « C'est trop tard, vas-t-en » lui dit elle en pleurant._

_« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On s'aime Clarke »_

_Comment pouvait-il tenir ce discours ? Il l'avait trahi, lui avait brisé le cœur. Même si son chagrin était manifeste, elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir ! Pas cette fois. Il avait une femme. Et comme une idiote, elle venait juste de le découvrir. Elle secoua la tête. « S'il te plait, vas-t-en » le supplia-t-elle. Finn baissa la tête en reculant « Calme toi, réfléchis bien, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je suis désolé. Je t'appelle demain. »_

_« Ne le fais pas » lui répondit Clarke d'un air déterminé, tout en claquant la porte derrière lui._

Octavia la secoua, semblant la ramener vers la réalité.

« A mon tour de te donner un gage ma chérie ! Si tu échoues, ce sera 1 mois de ménage pour toi ! » ria-t-elle.

Clarke secoua la tête. Ce jeu ne lui réussissait définitivement pas. 1 mois de ménage dans leur appartement de 150 m2. Ouch. Mieux valait ne pas perdre !

Octavia et elle étaient colocataires depuis moins de 3 mois, et O essayait déjà de profiter de la situation. Il fallait pourtant bien l'avouer, si elle était au 36ème dessous, sans Octavia, cela aurait été bien pire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Actuellement plutôt pour se saouler et se changer les idées, et c'était justement de ça dont elle avait besoin. Après tout, une meilleure amie, ça sert à ça !

Octavia fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver la pire chose à faire faire à Clarke. Maya, Jasper et Monty pouffaient de rire à côté d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas plus clairs que Clarke.

« Tu embrasses le prochain mec à entrer dans le bar. Au moins 10 secondes ! » lui dit-elle joyeusement en désignant la porte du bar « sinon ça ne compte pas ! »

Clarke sembla peser le pour le contre. « Si je le fais c'est toi qui fera le ménage ? »

Octavia éclata de rire. « Si ça en vaut le coup, ouaip ! »

Clarke fit la moue avant de se résigner. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir posément de toute façon.

« Ça marche ! » répondit-elle à Octavia en lui tapant dans les mains.

Les yeux des 5 compères se tournèrent attentivement vers la porte d'entrée du bar. Une jeune fille entra, puis une autre, puis…. _Oh merde…_

« On laisse tomber O » supplia Clarke en se tournant vers son amie.

« Oh que non ma jolie » éclata-t-elle de rire. « Si tu l'embrasses, je suis partante pour 2 mois de ménage ! »

Clarke secoua la tête avec une mine renfrognée. S'il existait bien une personne qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'embrasser, c'était bien lui. Bellamy Blake. Son collègue de travail. Le frère d'Octavia. Dire qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas était un doux euphémisme…

« Il ne voudra jamais de toute façon » bougonna-t-elle.

« Uses de tes arguments, tu sais bien que mon frère adore les filles ! »

Sans blague.

Clarke se dirigea vers la porte en trainant des pieds. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et prit son courage à 2 mains lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Salut princesse. »

Elle détestait ce surnom. Il avait vraiment l'art de tout gâcher. Avec son sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres et son air suffisant. Elle soupira.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Quoi ? Prendre des pincettes avec un gars comme Bellamy, c'était peine perdue. Elle eu au moins le plaisir de voir son sourire narquois disparaitre en une fraction de seconde… avant de réapparaitre de plus bel, accompagné d'une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Je savais bien que tu étais folle de moi » se cru-t-il obligé de répliquer.

Clarke leva les yeux au plafond, tant de suffisance la dépassait.

« J'ai parié que j'embrasserai le 1er gars qui passerait la porte » avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Je t'en pris, cache ta joie princesse » plaisanta-t-il.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se sentie un moment perdue. Oui pourquoi ?

« Si tu m'embrasses, je te décroche un rdv avec Echo ! » lui décocha-t-elle comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_Touché…_ Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné la partie. C'était trop facile avec lui…

Bellamy sembla faussement réfléchir avant d'acquiescer ! « Ça marche ! Mais attention à ne pas trop y prendre goût » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Ferme la Bellamy ! » lui dit-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Clarke s'arrêta si proche de sa bouche que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait : « je te préviens, si ta langue entre en contact avec la mienne, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais t'en servir » le nargua-t-elle. Bellamy pouffa de rire contre sa joue avant de l'embrasser .

Elle fut surprise par sa délicatesse. Finalement ce baiser n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce à quoi elle s'attendait… Bellamy n'insista pas dans son baiser comme elle aurait pu le croire. La douceur de ses gestes la prit au dépourvu et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait les bras autour de son cou et senti les siens autour de sa taille.

Brusquement, elle fit marche arrière. Les vapeurs de l'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec les ruptures songea-t-elle en dévisageant Bellamy.

« Tu as gagné » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as gagné, ton pari… »

Le pari. Oui. Le pari. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers O. en souriant.

« Waouuuuhhhh Clarkeeeeeeeeeeeee, tu n'es pas une actrice pour rien ! » s'écria son amie de la table où elle était restée.

« Et félicitations princesse. »

Clarke se tourna à nouveau vers Bellamy d'un un air interrogateur, surprise par le ton employé.

« Demain, grâce à toi, on fait la une des journaux » indiqua-t-il de la tête en lui montrant un paparazzi.

« Jaha va adorer ! » continua-t-il, d'une voix un peu stressée.

Clarke se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Merde ! »

« Oui merde. »

Octavia se rapprocha d'eux à grande enjambée, son téléphone entre les mains.

« Merde » fit-elle en leur faisant écho.

Clarke jeta un œil sur le portable d'Octavia, se sentant blanchir à vue d'œil. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Bellamy.

« Putain » lâcha-t-il en découvrant la photo de leur baiser sur twitter.

### SCOOP : Amour ou haine entre les 2 acteurs principaux de la série « Sky People » ? ###

_Bien joué Clarke…_


	2. Le boss a dit

**Merci pour les reviews. Le 1er chapitre donnait volontairement peu de renseignements sur l'histoire, mais ce 2ème chapitre devrait vous éclairer un peu plus !**

* * *

Clarke ouvrit péniblement un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt.

« Ferme ce rideauuuuuuuuuu Octavia ! » supplia-t-elle.

Octavia soupira. « Il est 14h Clarke, je te rappelle que demain tu commences à 7h ! Lève toi !» répondit-elle en l'ouvrant totalement.

« Ouiiii maman » hurla Clarke en se cachant sous la couette.

« Je ne boirais plus jamais. JA-MAIS. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle entendit Octavia rire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Clarke sourit. Heureusement qu'elle avait Octavia. Cela ne faisait pourtant que 18 mois qu'elles se connaissaient. 3 mois seulement qu'elles vivaient ensemble. Mais leur rencontre avait été un vrai coup de cœur, une belle histoire d'amitié.

_« Blonde. Mignonne. Du caractère. Tu dois être Clarke. »_

_Octavia avait débarquée un matin au studio, quelques semaines après le début du tournage, au beau milieu d'une altercation entre elle et Bellamy._

_« Je suis Octavia » s'était-elle présentée. « La sœur de Bellamy.»_

_Octavia avait vu le visage de Clarke se décomposer._

_« Mon frère a beau être un crétin avec les filles, tous les membres de la famille n'ont pas cette capacité » plaisanta-t-elle._

Bellamy…

Les évènements de la veille remontèrent à la surface. Clarke se prit la tête entre les mains. Dire qu'elle avait déconné, c'était peu dire. Elle en était mortifiée. Comment ses lèvres avaient-elles pu se retrouver accrochées à celles de Bellamy Blake ?

Ils ne s'entendaient pas. Depuis le début. Il était arrogant, sûr de lui et méprisant. Tout ce que Clarke n'était pas. Tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Clarke se dirigea vers la cuisine, une main sur les yeux, et l'autre sur sa tête. Octavia l'attendait avec un grand verre. Clarke y jeta un œil en grimaçant. « Je sais que je suis un cas désespéré, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'empoisonnes, O »

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel : « C'est le remède miracle contre la gueule de bois Clarke. Tu le saurais si tu t'amusais un peu plus ! »

« Mmmmmhhhhh » fut sa seule réponse, avant qu'elle ne se décide à boire la mixture cul sec.

« Je te deteste » lui dit-elle avec un regard sévère « Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que tu mets dedans ! »

Le téléphone de Clarke se mit à sonner. Elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. C'était Jaha. Merde. Elle laissa sonner…

« Comment ça s'annonce ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement à Octavia.

« Quelques unes people, pas mal de tweets… » minimisa-t-elle.

« Rien d'insurmontable Clarke, ne t'en fais pas ! Désolée ma chérie, mais Linc m'attends, je dois passer le chercher ! »

Clarke hocha la tête avant de la voir disparaitre de l'appartement.

_Rien d'insurmontable…_ Vraiment ?

Son téléphone se remit à sonner, elle allait le couper lorsqu'elle vit le nom affiché sur l'écran. Bellamy. Elle décrocha.

« Hey Princesse, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué cette nuit ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil sans toi » ironisa-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bellamy ? »

« A ton avis ? J'ai reçu 3 appels de Jaha… »

Clarke ferma les yeux. Merde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas décroché »

« Le grand Bellamy Blake aurait-il peur du grand méchant loup ? »

A peine les paroles prononcées, Clarke regretta de les avoir laissé s'échapper. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle connaissait sa réponse avant même de l'avoir entendu.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire virer Clarke. »

Oui. Elle le savait. Bellamy avait beau être le pire des imbéciles, il était aussi le meilleur des frères. Après le décès de leur mère, Bellamy avait enchainé les petits boulots, ceux de jours, ceux de nuit, afin de subvenir aux besoins d'Octavia, qui n'avait que 12 ans à l'époque. Il s'était battu comme un diable pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Et il avait réussi avec brio. Aujourd'hui, Octavia, âgée de 23 ans, venait d'entrer dans sa dernière année de droit. Financé exclusivement par Bellamy.

« Je sais, je suis désolée » lui répondit-elle sincèrement. Il soupira.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire ? »

« La vérité. Que c'était un jeu. Et que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé » ajouta-t-elle.

« J'attends de voir ça. On se rejoint là bas demain matin princesse »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne douche, Clarke avait les idées plus claires. Elle s'empêcha de mettre le nez dans tweeter, prit sa veste et sortit dans la rue.

« Bonjour Melle Griffin »

« Bonjour Franck » lui sourit-elle.

« On va au studio ? »

Clarke rêvait de dire non à son chauffeur. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle l'avait promit à Bellamy…

« Oui Franck. S'il vous plait. »

Ses doigts pianotaient doucement le rebord de la vitre tandis que la voiture prenait place dans la circulation dense de Vancouver. Il faisait froid aujourd'hui. Trop froid. Les premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés hier, ce qui rendait les déplacements encore plus difficile, malgré tout, elle était dans les temps.

Bellamy l'attendait à la porte du studio, le dos contre le mur, un simple pull sur le dos.

« C'est pas trop tôt » constata-t-il, de la buée s'échappant de sa bouche.

Clarke poussa la porte sans lui répondre.

« Oh Oh, regardez qui voilà ! Nos amoureux du dimanche! » déclara Miller, qui se prit un crochet du droit dans l'épaule de la part de Bellamy.

« Ferme là Miller » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix crispée.

« Clarke ! Bellamy ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Jaha…

On y était. Clarke lança un regard furtif à Bellamy, qui n'en menait pas large. _Ne t'en fais pas… _avait-elle envie de lui dire. Mais elle se tut, sachant pertinemment que c'était un mensonge.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Jaha. Clarke avait toujours été impressionnée les peu de fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. Il faut dire que le personnage était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Thelonius, alias Jaha son pseudonyme professionnel, en imposait : aussi grand et carré qu'elle était petite et mince, il avait un charisme qui défrayait la chronique. Mais surtout, ce qui avait toujours impressionné Clarke, c'était son extravagance. Il était imprévisible, et dans le travail, et dans la vie privée d'après ce qu'elle savait, d'où son anxiété aujourd'hui.

« Asseyez vous, je suis à vous dans 2 minutes »

Clarke laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans le passé. Elle avait, contre l'avis de sa mère, abandonnée ses études 3 ans auparavant, avec comme espoir de devenir actrice. La 1ère année avait été faite de haut et de bas. De bas surtout à vrai dire. De boulots de serveuses, aux boulots de caissières, ponctué de casting ratés et de désillusions. Elle était sur le point de se décourager lorsque sa route avait croisé celle de Thélonius. Il était sur le point de produire sa 1ère série « Sky people » et cherchait ses acteurs principaux avec comme seul impératif d'être _différent . _Et il avait bien réussi son coup se dit-elle en regardant Bellamy. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle et lui avait le profil type…

La série de science fiction était diffusée sur une chaine cablée à petit budget et les débuts avaient étaient un peu difficile, si bien que la série avait failli être annulée à la fin de la 1ère saison. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient en train de tourner la seconde saison et la série avait plus ou moins trouvé son rythme de croisière, même si elle n'atteignait pas les sommets espérés par Jaha. Et Clarke devait bien se l'avouer, elle adorait ça…

« Bon ! » commença-t-il en rompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Je ne vous apprends rien, je vous ai toujours expliqué à quel point l'image que vous donnez aux fans était essentiel pour la série »

« C'était une erreur » l'interrompit Clarke « Un jeu. Ça ne se reproduira plus Jaha, c'était entièrement de ma faute » conclua-t-elle à bout de souffe.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'instaura entre eux, et un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Clarke tandis que Jaha semblait réfléchir à vitesse grand V.

« Vous plaisantez ? » souffla-t-il avec ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« Je…euhhh… »

Mais Jaha n'écoutait plus, il ne les regardait même plus. « L'audience en en constante baisse depuis 3 épisodes ! » hurla-t-il. Clarke déglutit péniblement. « Vous vous embrassez un soir dans un bar et c'est le buzz total On parle de vous sur tous les réseaux sociaux! L'épisode d'hier soir a gagné 15% de part d'audience ! »

Jaha fit le tour du bureau pour être au plus proche des 2 acteurs et se décida à enfin les regarder.

« Il est hors de question de ça s'arrête ! Vous 2 êtes notre nouveau couple d'amoureux ! En tout cas si vous ne voulez pas pointer au chômage dès demain » persifla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Sous le choc, Clarke croisa le regard de Bellamy, qui semblait aussi accablé qu'elle.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel_ ?


	3. La décision est prise

Bellamy avait besoin d'un verre. Plutôt 2 en fait. Au moins, il avait toujours un job. Pour le moment. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Jaha. Il avait été clair lors de son casting. Aucune vague, aucun scandale, il croyait durement à sa série et pensait qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même. Et il voulait des acteurs irréprochables.

_J'imagine que la série est vraiment au plus bas…_

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une photo accrochée au dessus de sa télé. Octavia… Elle était tout pour lui. Et elle avait encore besoin de lui… Il se rapprocha de la photo et se mit à caresser son sourire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. C'était la fin de l'été, Octavia venait d'avoir 13ans, Bellamy en avait 20. Après l'année de galère qui avait suivi le décès de leur mère, Bellamy avait abandonné ses études, et travaillé tout l'été pour ça. Pour voir enfin un sourire éclairer le visage de sa soeur. Pour son anniversaire, il avait réussi à lui offrir un petit bout de rêve . Elle avait toujours rêvé de nager avec les dauphins…

Il regarda l'heure, 23h30, soupira, puis prit sa veste avec dépit. S'il fallait en passer par là, alors il en passerait par là, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette supercherie ne prenne fin.

_« On tourne les 2 derniers épisodes de la saison dès la semaine prochaine, et le final sera diffusé dans 3 mois. En attendant, vous 2, vous continuez à faire le buzz. Sortez, faites vous voir, jouez quoi ! Considérez que c'est votre second job ! » conclut Jaha d'un air satisfait._

3 mois… il devrait pouvoir y survivre. Après tout ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils tournaient ensemble, et même si le public avait eu vent du manque d'entente entre eux, rien n'avait jamais transpercé à l'écran. A tel point que les fans étaient convaincus de la tension sexuelle qui se jouait entre leurs 2 personnages.

Et puis Clarke était plutôt séduisante, il ne pouvait le nier, si seulement elle n'avait pas ce caractère exécrable. S'il suffisait juste d'être avec elle en public, il pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas la fin du monde…

Son chauffeur se gara devant l'immeuble où vivait Clarke et Octavia.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…_

* * *

23h30. Octavia n'était toujours pas rentrée, alors qu'elle avait cours demain. Clarke sourit, il fallait qu'elle arrête de la materner, la pauvre, entre elle et son frère, Octavia était surprotégée…

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Encore. Elle regarda distraitement l'écran qui affichait toujours le même numéro. Finn. Il lui avait laissé au moins 10 messages vocaux depuis le fameux buzz de son baiser avec Bellamy. Sans compter les appels sans messages et les textos. Ses derniers messages étaient d'ailleurs très virulents. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa voix, encore moins ses excuses ou ses plaintes. Elle voulait juste tourner la page, juste pouvoir oublier. Elle attacha ses cheveux puis enfila son top blanc et son short pour dormir. Fini les conneries se dit-elle en baillant.

La sonnette retentit lorsqu'elle était en train de se brosser les dents. Elle se rinça précipitamment la bouche puis courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Octavia devait avoir oublié ses clés, comme à son habitude.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire…. Qu'elle perdit instantanément en découvrant Bellamy.

Bellamy eu un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il se retrouva devant elle. Cheveux relevés, top sexy ET transparent, short moulant. Oui Clarke Griffin était définitivement sexy, il ne pouvait pas le nier…

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la toisait de haut en bas , sans jamais revenir vers ses yeux.

A bout de patience, elle le frappa sur la poitrine « C'est ici que ça se passe ! » déclara-t-elle en lui montrant ses 2 yeux. « Tu es désespérant ! » continua-t-elle en repartant vers la cuisine. « O n'est pas là ! » cria-t-elle.

« C'est pas elle que je viens voir » répondit-il avant de se reprendre « Comment ça O n'est pas là ? Où est ce qu'elle est ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Laisse là respirer ! »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Bellamy ne savait rien à propos de la relation entre Lincoln et Octavia, et ce n'était surement pas elle qui vendrait la mèche.

« Tu … tu ne veux pas t'habiller ? Sérieusement ! » demanda-t-il en indiquant sa tenue de la main d'un air exaspéré.

Clarke éclata de rire. Finalement elle avait l'air de lui faire de l'effet. C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Elle ressentie une petite pointe de fierté à pouvoir le manipuler aussi facilement et ramassa le torchon qui était tombé, et ça juste sous son nez. Elle le sentit se raidir tout en croisant son regard. Il était si intense et si pénétrant qu'elle se sentit rougir. Elle cligna des yeux pour rompre ce moment étrange puis reprit «Essuie ta bouche Bellamy, tu baves » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas attirante » lui confia-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Clarke sentit son pouls s'accélérer et se recula doucement. « Tu es très attirante princesse » lui susurra-t-il en laissant son regard s'attarder sur le haut de son top. « Seulement, tu ouvres la bouche , et là je me souviens d'à quel point tu es insupportable » conclu-t-il avec son sourire arrogant, tout en se reculant.

« Crétin » bougonna Clarke.

« Si tu crois que tu vas me convaincre d'être ta petite amie officielle comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! »

_Touché…_

Le sourire de Bellamy s'effaça, laissant place à une anxiété palpable. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être moins stupide avec elle…

« Ok, voilà comment je vois ça. On veut , je pense, tous les 2 garder notre job. Donc on va juste se montrer en public 2-3x, histoire qu'on parle de nous, et basta. Dans 3 mois, on fera semblant de « prendre de la distance » et ce sera fini. » Il soupira et devant l'air détaché de Clarke, se força à ajouter un « s'il te plait ».

_Vais-je devoir la supplier ?_ se demanda-t-il en serrant des dents.

Clarke sembla réfléchir un petit moment, histoire de le torturer un peu plus.

« C'est moi qui te briserait le cœur » déclara-t-elle fière d'elle.

Elle pouvait au moins s'octroyer ce petit plaisir. Elle savait bien que la série était essentielle pour Bellamy, et par conséquence, à 0ctavia. Elle ne comptait pas lui causer de soucis. Et puis ce petit manège avait un double avantage à ses yeux : éloigner Finn en plus de conserver son boulot. C'était tout vu ! Enfin presque, songea-t-elle en regardant Bellamy s'écrouler sur son canapé.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à t'assoir »

Bellamy leva les mains en l'air en se relevant.

« C'est bon princesse, je m'en vais ! »

Clarke se dirigea avec entrain vers la porte, elle avait hâte qu'il s'en aille. Elle l'ouvrit…puis…la reclaqua aussi sec. _Merde…_

Derrière cette porte se trouvait Octavia et Lincoln, s'embrassant dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy avec un sourire embarrassé. « Je t'offre une bière ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux, lorsqu'Octavia rouvrit la porte. « Ne fais pas ta prude Cl… Bell, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Octavia d'un air mortifié.

Mais Bellamy n'écoutait pas. Il dévisageait l'homme qui la suivait d'un air furieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Linc ? »

Question que Clarke trouva stupide, ça semblait plutôt évident, mais pour une fois, elle se retint de le taquiner. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire descendre la tension ambiante et trouver une issue.

Bellamy et Lincoln se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et Octavia en été tombée amoureuse très rapidement, malgré la différence d'âge. Et malgré le fait qu'elle était à l'epoque, complètement transparente à ses yeux... Mais surtout, ça faisait des mois qu'ils cachaient leur relation à Bellamy.

Clarke posa une main sur l'avant bras de Bellamy. « Calme toi » l'implora-t-elle.

« Je…euuhh… je vais vous laisser… » coupa Lincoln en se tournant vers Octavia « Ah moins que… »

« Non c'est bon Linc » lui répondit –elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, au grand dam de Bellamy qui ne pu réprimer un grognement.

« Je vais me doucher » enchaina Clarke en se retirant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'entendit même pas leur réponse. Elle savait Octavia suffisamment grande pour affronter son frère, néanmoins elle se sentait légèrement inquiète au vu de leur 2 caractères…

Sentir la chaleur de l'eau couler sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée sous la douche, mais lorsqu'elle sortit, elle n'entendit que le silence. _Au moins, ils ont fini de s'entretuer…_ Clarke retourna vers le salon, où elle ne vit qu'Octavia, qu'elle dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » lui dit-elle. « ça va , ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. Parlons d'autre chose ! Quand est-ce que vous sortez tous les 2 ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire. Octavia ne perdait pas le nord…

* * *

**C'est l'heure du 1****er**** rdv … dans le chapitre suivant )**


	4. 1er RDV partie 1

Clarke ne savait pas comment elle s'était laissé embrigader dans tout ça. Bon, ok, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe. Mais pour sortir en public. Pas pour Bellamy. Enfin même si techniquement ça revenait un peu au même…

A vrai dire elle se sentait un peu nerveuse. C'était une chose de jouer dans un studio, c'en était une autre de feindre une fausse histoire d'amour dans la vie de tous les jours.

Elle enfila une robe pour la 15eme fois, puis sorti de la cabine d'essayage avec un haussement d'épaule. Un doigt sur le menton, Octavia semblait être en phase d'intense concentration. Elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

« O, tu sais que ce n'est pas réel hein, rassure moi. Tu sais que je ne sors pas VRAIMENT avec ton frère ? »

« Ohh tu sais, haine/passion/amour, c'est le cocktail classique » lui lit-elle sérieusement, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine accablée de Clarke.

« Vous êtes comme chien et chat Clarke, je sais bien que ce n'est pas réel. »

Clarke se redéshabilla, pas du tout convaincue par la robe.

« N'empêche que la tension sexuelle, elle est bien là » ajouta Octavia.

Clarke lui balança la robe qu'elle venait d'essayer à la figure avant de sortir complètement.

« Robe numéro 16 »

Octavia et elle n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts. Ça devait faire 2h qu'elles faisaient le tour des boutiques, en vain. Elle se posta devant le miroir et croisa le regard d'Octavia. Ok. C'était pas trop mal. La robe était noire, et le noir lui allait à merveille. Elle remontait jusqu'en haut de son cou avant de l'encercler. Dos nu, elle était ceintrée au niveau de la taille, ce qui renforçait sa taille de guêpe et accentuait sa poitrine.

« Un peu longue, non ? » demanda Octavia.

« Elle est parfaite ! » déclara Clarke.

La robe lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Ce qui la rendait sexy sans la faire paraître provocante.

« Oui c'est pas mal » admit Octavia.

Adjugé vendu ! Il était 17h et un petit accès de panique envahit Clarke. Bellamy venait la chercher à 19h et elle n'était même pas encore douchée !

* * *

« 18h55 Clarkeeeeee ! » hurla Octavia à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

Clarke se contempla une fois de plus dans la glace en soupirant. Peut être sa robe bleue serait-elle plus appropriée… La robe noire lui paraissait désormais trop classe… Elle fit la moue devant son reflet, en se disant que de toute façon, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps. C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit. Pile à l'heure songea-t-elle.

« Claaaarkkeeee !»

« Je sais j'ai entendu » grogna-t-elle en finissant son trait de crayon sous l'œil.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en essuyant ses mains moites. C'était idiot d'être stressée. Elle était idiote. Tout allait bien se passer…

« Wells ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis plus de 2 mois, depuis qu'il avait emmenagé avec sa copine Fox à Los Angeles.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Surprise surprise ! Waouhh, tu es superbe Clarke » ajouta-t-il en la faisant rougir.

« Merci. Il faut dire qu'on a passé l'après midi à trouver cette robe » dit-elle avec un regard accusateur envers Octavia, qui étouffa un petit rire.

« Tu sors ce soir ? »

« Euuhhh…oui…désolée »

Clarke était gênée. Wells était son meilleur ami depuis le collège, bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Thélonius, son père. Et Wells avait toujours eu des sentiments pour elle. Malheureusement non partagés. Et elle s'était toujours sentit un peu coupable lorsqu'elle sortait avec d'autres garçons. Même un faux petit ami…

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène à Vancouver ? »

« Je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle en personne ! Fox et moi allons nous marier ! »

* * *

Bellamy arriva devant la porte de l'appartement et s'apprêta à sonner. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire avec une fausse petite amie. L'embrasser ? Lui tenir la main ? Pourquoi cette idée le rendait si nerveux ? Il pressa le doigt sur la sonnette, ce n'était pas la peine de retarder l'échéance. Clarke lui ouvrit la porte instantanément. Il la dévisagea un peu comme un idiot, espérant qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention. Elle était… splendide… Ses cheveux relevés avec à peine quelques mèches bataillant sur son cou dénudé la rendaient… adorablement sexy. Il se dit que finalement ça ne serait peut être pas si difficile que ça…

Elle lui sourit. « Tu es en retard. » nota-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

« Tant d'impatience me fait chaud au cœur » plaisanta-t-il en embrassant Octavia sur le front tandis que Clarke levait les yeux au ciel.

« Hey Wells , c'est ça ? » s'étonna-t-il en lui serrant la main. Il l'avait croisé 2-3 fois à l'appartement, il s'était d'ailleurs demandé à la 1ère rencontre s'il était le petit ami de Clarke, à la façon dont il posait les yeux sur elle.

« Bellamy… alors la rumeur est vraie ? Vous 2… ? » demanda-t-il à Clarke.

Elle eut un petit rire étouffé « Disons que c'est notre 1ère vraie sortie de couple ! » lui répondit-elle en scrutant Bellamy. Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée…

« Alors je peux officiellement vous inviter au mariage ? »

« Woohhh woohhhhh….wooohh ! Wells calme toi, on en est qu'au début, qui sait où on en sera d'ici quelques mois, alors pour ton mariage… »

« Et la princesse enfonça un couteau dans le cœur du prince » commenta Bellamy d'une voix brisée.

« Gardes tes sarcasmes pour notre soirée en amoureux » lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Bellamy prit un air faussement offensé tout en portant la main sur son cœur de façon mélodramatique.

« Certaines choses ne changent pas » ria Wells. « A vrai dire Clarke, on se marie dans 15 jours, ce qui c'est sur, vous laisse 15 jours pour vous aimer ou vous entretuer, avant de me donner votre réponse »

« Dans 15 jours ? Sérieusement ? » demanda Clarke en sentant son visage se décomposer.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais on va être en retard au resto ! »

« Dit celui qui a 20 minutes de retard… » soupira Clarke « C'est bon ! On y va ! » dit elle en plantant un baiser sur la joue de Wells puis sur celle d'Octavia.

« Stop ! » déclara cette dernière en sortant son portable « Une petite photo souvenir ! »

« Pitié ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Quoi ? Vous pourrez la poster sur facebook ou twitter » insista-t-elle lourdement.

Bellamy passa derrière Clarke et l'encercla de ses bras musclés. Elle cessa un instant de respirer en sentant sa joue contre la sienne… « Souris Princesse »

* * *

« Prête pour le show princesse ? » demanda Bellamy en ouvrant la porte du restaurant.

Bellamy n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise qu'elle. Elle soupira.

« Bon, comment est ce qu'on est tombé amoureux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé en s'asseyant à la table.

Bellamy cligna des yeux, semblant quitter le fin fond de ses pensées pour enfin se focaliser sur Clarke. Il lui sourit de son air narquois habituel, celui qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

« Tu es folle de moi depuis des mois et j'ai enfin cédé ? »

« Scarlett et Rhett Butler »

« Hein ? »

Clarke rit à gorge déployée quand elle vit son air ahuri.

« Harry et Sally ? Léa et François Tavernier ? »

« Je crains le pire » avoua Bellamy en souriant devant tant d'enthousiasme.

« C'est simple, qu'est ce qu'ils ont en commun selon toi ? »

« Ils sont tous tombé amoureux d'une chieuse ? » hasarda-t-il en se cachant derrière son bras tandis qu'elle lui donnait un léger coup de poing.

« Ils se détestaient avant de s'aimer ! C'est pour ça que ce sont des histoires d'amour epics ! Les gens adorent ça : Ils se cherchent, ils se taquinent, ils tombent amoureux ! CQFD ! Et plutôt dans nos cordes. » conclu-t-elle en guettant son approbation.

Bellamy roula des yeux en gobant son dernier morceau de viande. « Ok princesse. Et comment on est passé du statut de « on se déteste » à celui de « on s'aime à la folie ? »

« Justement » jubila-t-elle. « C'est là tout l'intérêt. On continue de se chamailler, on ne change rien… sauf qu'on s'aime. Tomber amoureux ne signifie pas changer du tout au tout… Ahhh, j'oubliais : c'est toi qui est tombé amoureux de moi en 1er… c'est toujours les hommes qui tombent amoureux les 1ers ! »

Bellamy se mit à rire. Ok. Il aimait l'idée. Il devait même s'avouer que cette soirée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à échafauder des plans, à parler de tout et de rien sans se disputer une seule fois, et ça, c'était une grande 1ère.

A la sortie du resto, il lui prit gentiment la main en lui indiquant un paparazzi de la tête. Il se pencha alors vers Clarke et planta ses lèvres sur sa joue, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Elle rougit légèrement en lui souriant puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement, sans pour autant que ce soit inconfortable. Bellamy observait Clarke à la dérobée. Elle était adossée contre la vitre, perdue dans ses pensées. Le reflet de la lune dansait dans ses boucles blondes et les rendait irréelles. Elle détourna alors le regard pour le porter sur Bellamy lorsque son téléphone sonna, brisant du même coup ce lien si fragile.

Clarke prit son téléphone et le rebaissa rapidement en fermant les yeux, ses traits s'étant instantanément durcis. Elle soupira péniblement, et Bellamy décela une intense peine dans son regard lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, toujours sans répondre au téléphone. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif , plus par envie de comprendre que par curiosité. Finn. Bellamy ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il savait juste qu'ils avaient rompus. Par reflexe, il posa sa main sur celle de Clarke. Sa main était aussi grande et calleuse que la sienne était douce et petite, il essaya de diffuser toute la chaleur dont il était humainement capable dans ce simple geste.

La sonnerie du téléphone avait stoppé sans qu'ils n'aient prononcés la moindre parole. Mais il se remit à sonner.

Bellamy tendit la main vers le téléphone « Laisse moi répondre » chuchota-t-il.

Clarke lui tendit le portable.

« Allo ? »

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Fin du rdv dans le chapitre 5 !**


	5. 1er RDV partie 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! ça m'inspire ;)  
**

* * *

« Allo ? »

« Clarke ? »

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Clarke Griffin. Elle est indisponible, vraiment très…occupée pour le moment» déclara Bellamy en repositionnant sa main sur celle de Clarke.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Vous êtes prié de NE PAS laisser de message après le bip sonore. »

« Mais….Qu'est-ce que… »

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip » conclut-il en raccrochant brutalement.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprit la parole. Il avait au moins réussi à la faire sourire, c'était toujours ça de prit…

« Ça va ? » Reflexe de grand frère protecteur pensa-t-il en s'inquiétant devant la blancheur de Clarke.

« Il est marié » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière. Quelle idiote je fais » murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

« Quel fumier ! » s'indigna Bellamy. Il ne comprenait pas ce genre de type. Il avait beau être catalogué dans la série « coureur de jupons », il était toujours honnête avec ses conquêtes. Il n'avait jamais laissé de faux espoirs… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il aimait trop sa liberté et son indépendance… certains auraient peut être parlé d'égoïsme ? Peut être bien mais sa vie, il la vivait. Et il la vivait bien.

Il n'osa pas poser d'autres questions, après tout ça ne le regardait pas. A leur arrivée, il fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Ses joues avaient repris leur teinte rosée.

« Un vrai gentleman ce soir Mr Blake » nargua-t-elle.

« Je prends mon rôle très au sérieux » lui répondit-il de sa voix charmeuse. Ça marchait toujours avec les filles songea-t-il en prenant la main de Clarke. Mais elle se mit à rire. Evidemment. Ça ne marchait JAMAIS avec ce genre de fille. Il roula des yeux en souriant jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

Face à la porte, Clarke se tourna vers lui avec hésitation. Ils se retrouvèrent alors bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait vu venir, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum envoutant. Un mélange d'odeur sucrée et de fleurs fraiches…

« Tu…tu veux monter ? »

Clarke était adorablement gênée par sa question et si ça avait été une autre fille, il l'aurait déjà embrassé. Seulement c'était Clarke…

« On peut attendre Octavia et Wells. Ma vertu sera saine et sauve » continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il hocha la tête. Bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, pas envie de mettre un terme à cette soirée étonnamment agréable…

* * *

« Je vais me changer » déclara-t-elle à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte.

Bellamy fit le tour de la pièce d'un pas cadencé, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir. C'était dans ses capacités, ça devait pourtant être simple… Il se posta devant la chambre de Clarke.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Il entendit Clarke pester tout en ouvrant la porte « Bellamy Blake ! Ça fait 30 secondes que je suis entrée ! Apprends la patience tu veux! »

« Au moins cette fois, tu es habillée » grogna-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, qui tombaient en cascade dans le creux de son cou, et portait un pantalon et un t-shirt… bien moins transparent que la dernière fois se dit-il avec une pointe de déception.

« Heyyyy, qui t'as permis d'entrer ? »

« Quoi ? En tant que faux petit ami, je me dois de visiter ta chambre. De tester ton lit » continua-t-il en s'allongeant sur ses draps, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

« Voir même de tester ma petite am… »

Il fut interrompu par le livre que Clarke venait de lui balancer sur le ventre. Diantre c'est qu'elle ne visait pas trop mal en plus songea-t-il en riant.

« Si tu ouvres encore ta grande bouche, je t'assomme je te préviens ! » déclara-t-elle de façon très sérieuse. Mais la petite lueur espiègle qu'il découvrit au fond de ses yeux la trahissait. Il se hissa sur ses jambes en haussant les épaules et fit le tour de sa chambre. Elle était bien plus austère qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, sombre aussi. D'un coup d'œil en coin vers Clarke, il vit qu'elle le suivait des yeux sans piper mot, ce n'était pas son style de se taire… Arrivé à son bureau, il la sentit se raidir et le rejoindre brusquement alors qu'il ouvrait un grand calepin.

« Non ! » dit-elle en le refermant. « C'est…c'est personnel » rajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait cette habitude qu'il avait déjà remarqué auparavant : celle de se mordre la lèvre quand elle était un peu stressée, ce qu'elle fit sans croiser son regard.

« Quoi ? Tu y notes des choses cochonnes ? »

« Ohhh pitié Bellamy » lui lança-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas calmer mon imagination Princesse. Laisses-moi voir, allerrr »

Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant capricieux, mais ça l'intriguait, elle l'intriguait. Elle soupira bruyamment en signe de reddition. « Je ne veux pas entendre de commentaires, c'est compris ? »

Il ouvrit le calepin sans même lui répondre. C'était des dessins, le calepin en était rempli. Il tourna les pages d'un air grave sans les commenter. Beaucoup de portraits, elle était douée. Très douée.

« Tu as beaucoup de talents » lui avoua-t-il sincèrement.

« C'est magnifique mais… » il hésita, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait se permettre de continuer.

« Mais ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Mais c'est tellement…triste ? »

Les portraits étaient parfaitement exécutés, mais le sentiment qui prédominait, page après page, visage après visage, c'était juste de la tristesse. C'était étrange de se sentir envahit de tristesse rien qu'en regardant des dessins se dit-il en la regardant, un peu gêné de ses paroles. Pourtant Clarke ne paraissait pas blessée. Au contraire, elle lui sourit vaguement. « Qui a dit que la vie devait être joyeuse ? » lui demanda-t-elle, énigmatique, en se tournant vers la porte. « J'ai envie d'une bière » dit-elle en disparaissant vers la cuisine. Bellamy mit quelques secondes à la rejoindre, en se disant que vraiment, cette fille était surprenante…

Elle lui tendit une bière avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé en buvant la sienne. Il s'installa à ses côtés en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là…

« Ta première petite amie ? »

« Hein ? » Pourquoi avait-elle toujours cet effet de surprise sur lui ?

« Si on veut paraître crédible, il faut qu'on en sache un minimum l'un sur l'autre »

« Ok. Petite amie petite amie ? ou… »

Clarke roula des yeux pour la 1000ème fois de la soirée…

« 1er baiser, ça te va ? »

« Ok. Penny. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, et me donnait toujours ses gateaux. Et quand tu as 6 ans, ça veut dire que c'est pour la vie… ou jusqu'à ce que Penny déménage dans la ville d'à côté … A mon tour… les dessins ? »

« Rhoo tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Bellamy Blake ! »

« Qui a dit que la vie devait être drôle ? » la copia-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« A vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux savoir » ria-t-il. « Dis moi juste ce que tu as envie de me dire »

Elle le regarda reprendre son sérieux avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux…

« J'ai toujours aimé le dessin, depuis que je suis toute petite. Je n'ai même pas souvenance d'un moment dans ma vie sans crayons. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est…_triste_…et bien, c'est parce que je ne dessine plus que lorsque je suis triste. Ça me fait du bien, c'est comme si j'enlevais un peu de ma peine à chaque coup de crayon. C'est devenu une sorte d'exutoire pour moi. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quelle point la tristesse transparaissait… »

Affalé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur le dossier, ils se dévisagèrent l'espace de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. « Ta 1ère fois ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Hey c'est à mon tour ! » se plaignit-elle.

« La question sur les dessins ne comptait pas ! Réponds Princesse ! »

« Si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions arrête de m'appeler Princesse »

« On n'est pas rendu ! » grogna-t-il.

« Max ! Max Darbert . J'avais 17 ans, on sortait ensemble depuis 6 mois et c'était le grand amour. Jusqu'à cette nuit là… pas franchement mémorable » se moqua-t-elle, plongée dans ses pensées avant de replonger dans les yeux de Bellamy, qui déglutit péniblement avant de prendre une grande gorgée de bière.

« Dis moi un secret » lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Princesse? Si. Tu es sérieuse. » Il soupira. « On a assez joué Clarke. »

« Tu en sais bien plus sur moi que l'inverse ! Tu es au courant pour Finn, et pour les dessins. Et crois moi, je ne laisse PERSONNE voir mes dessins. Tu me dois bien ça ! Dis moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dis à personne »

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant. D'une enfant qui boude. Pourtant, lui, n'avait pas vraiment les pensées d'un enfant se dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Notre mère n'a pas vraiment eu d'accident de voiture »

Il ne savait comment les mots avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il regretta aussitôt de les avoir prononcé. Clarke se redressa instantanément, l'air choquée. Lui s'écroula et ferma les yeux, les images du passé lui sautant à nouveau au visage. La découverte du corps de sa mère, sans vie. Octavia qui devait être protégée.

« Elle s'est suicidée » lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait confiance. Sachant qu'Octavia était sa colocataire, c'est un pari risqué. Très risqué. Mais Clarke posa la main sur la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra que ce simple geste était plus intimes qu'une nuit dans son lit…

« Il ne faut pas…Octavia ne… »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je ne dirais rien » affirma-t-elle de façon catégorique.

« Je devais la protéger. Ma sœur, ma responsabilité .» ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond lorsqu'ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure, avant de voir Octavia et Wells franchir la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Octavia.

« On dirait qu'on vient de vous prendre la main dans le sac ! »

* * *

**Fin du 1****er**** rdv, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Avez-vous envie que je développe plus de persos ?**


	6. Visite surprise

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut au son de son téléphone. Encore à moitié endormie, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en baillant. 6h12 nota-t-elle l'esprit encore embué. 6h12? Un dimanche matin? Elle fronça les sourcils en cherchant son portable à taton.

_6h11: __**B**__: Est ce qu'O t'a questionné?_

_6H14 __**C**__: Ne me dis pas que tu me réveilles à 6h du matin un dimanche?_

_6H15 __**B**__: Ne fais pas ta princesse et réponds moi!_

_6H18 __**C**__: je te l'ai dit hier! Je ne lui dirais rien! Tu es le PIRE petit ami que je n'ai jamais eu!_

_6H20 __**B**__: tu dis ça parce que je ne t'ai pas encore mise dans mon lit :)_

Clarke réprima un sourire. Quelle suffisance !

_6H21 __**C**__: Dans tes rêves Blake!_

_6H22: __**B**__: Ne jamais dire jamais princesse!_

_6H23 __**C**__: Laisse moi dormir crétin!_

Clarke bâilla en replongeant avec délice au creux de son oreiller…

_6H26 __**B**__ : Tu dors ?_

Clarke ferma son portable sans même lire le message, et se rendormit aussitôt.

« Clarke ? Clarke ! »

Quelqu'un la secouait sans ménagement. Elle grogna dans un semi sommeil.

« Laisse moiiiii ! »

« Aller Clarke, réveille toi ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Octavia penchée sur elle. Elle lâcha un long soupir. « C'est un complot de Blake » murmura-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Euuhh, 8h15 » répondit Octavia, l'air contrit. « Je me disais que ce serait mieux de parler tant que Wells dort. Je veux TOUT savoir ! »

« Et moi je veux dormir Octavia Blake ! »

Mais Octavia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Résignée, Clarke se frotta les yeux puis s'assit dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir O, ce n'était pas un vrai RDV souviens-toi… »

« Mon frère s'est bien conduit ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu imagines ? Ton frère et moi on ne s'entend pas du tout, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se conduise mal ? On joue c'est tout !» lui répondit-elle en se remémorant la soirée de la veille, pas très sure d'elle.

« Ok… qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Wells ? »

C'était la question cruciale… Elle avait pleinement confiance en lui et n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir. Pourtant, moins il y aurait de monde au courant, mieux le secret serait gardé, sans compter que Wells s'entendait plutôt bien avec Finn… enfin, pas suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était marié se dit-elle un petit pincement au cœur.

« Pour Wells, je sors avec Bellamy. » conclut-elle la conversation d'un air déterminé.

* * *

Clarke passa la matinée en pyjama, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après midi, à parler avec Wells comme au bon vieux temps, pendant qu'Octavia avait rejoint Linc.

« Alors vraiment, tu te maries » le regarda-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

Il éclata de rire en lui prenant la main « Et oui Clarke, il faut bien que quelqu'un commence ».

Elle lui sourit. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, ils avaient toujours eu cette complicité hors du commun. Il avait été comme un frère pour elle, il l'avait mieux soutenu que sa propre mère ne l'avait fait quand son père était mort… Wells était le seul à pouvoir comprendre, puisque lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup. Il avait perdu sa mère quelques mois avant de faire la connaissance de Clarke. Ils avaient toujours partagé leur tristesse pour la rendre un peu moins lourde…

« Et toi alors, sortir avec Bellamy Blake ? Sérieusement ? C'est pas franchement le discours que tu me tenais i peine 2 mois de ça !»

Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra lorsqu'elle décida subitement de ne pas _complètement _mentir.

« C'est…compliqué… Il a beau être un parfait crétin par moment… il sait être adorable à d'autres moments… et puis il a un passé plutôt lourd lui aussi… » ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant ses confessions.

« Hey, tu me diras, les opposés s'attirent. Fallait s'en douter, haïr quelqu'un c'est plutôt passionnel j'imagine… » lui répondit Wells sans la regarder.

Clarke sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance physique qu'elle avait pour Bellamy… comme des milliers de fan d'ailleurs… ça ne voulait rien dire…

« Vous viendrez au mariage ? »

Clarke hésita un moment, non pas qu'elle doutait d'assister au mariage de son meilleur ami, mais plutôt qu'elle hésitait à embarquer Bellamy là dedans…

« Bien sûr » finit-elle par dire lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

_**B**__ : Ce soir je t'embrasse princesse._

_**C**__ : ?_

_**B**__ : Quoi ? Je te préviens juste pour m'éviter la grimace que tu affiches en ce moment._

Clarke mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

_**C**__ : Je ne vois pas POURQUOI tu m'embrasserais_

_**B**__ : Au bar on sera sensé être en couple, c'est ce que font les couples non ? T'es pas très fut-fut' pour une princesse_

_**C**__ : Ferme là !_

« On va au bar ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle à Wells.

« Ah oui, Jasper, Monty, Maya et Harper y seront je crois. Comme je repars demain… »

« Tu repars déjà demain ? »

«Avec tout ce qu'il reste à préparer pour le mariage, je suis un homme mort si je ne rentre pas demain ! » plaisanta-t-il.

_**C**__ : Ok Ok, juste pour être bien dans le rôle…_

_**B**__ : Tu dis ça tu dis ça…_

_**C**__ : Va au diable Blake !_

« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'homme mort, il faut que je passe voir mon père » grimaça-t-il, clairement pas très enthousiaste à cette idée…

Clarke hocha la tête. Il avait une relation compliqué avec Thelonius, un peu comme Clarke avec sa mère, ce qui les avait également beaucoup rapproché.

« On se voit ce soir au bar ? » dit-il en embrassant Clarke sur le front.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde » lui répondit-elle en un sourire.

* * *

Clarke se précipita vers la porte lorsque la sonnette se mit à retentir.

« C'est un peu tôt pour un baiser » commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'elle découvrit, non pas Bellamy, mais Finn. Elle voulut refermer la porte mais il glissa son pied dans l'ouverture pour la bloquer.

« Va-t-en Finn ! »

« Je ne te demande que 5 minutes de ton temps Clarke. S'il te plaît. 5 minutes. »

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre avant de retirer son pied.

« 5 minutes, pas une de plus ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant désespérément de cacher le tremblement de ses mains…

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça entre nous Clarke… » déclara-t-il tristement.

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux « COMMENT voulais tu que ça se termine Finn ! Tu es marié ! MA-RIE ! »

« Raven fait de l'humanitaire » expliqua-t-il comme s'il ventait les mérites d'une machine à coudre.

« On ne fait que se croiser, elle n'était pas rentrée depuis plus de 6 mois ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Quand je t'ai rencontré… » Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et se rapprocha de Clarke pour jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, comme il l'avait si souvent fait auparavant. Elle tressauta mais ne le repoussa pas « … j'ai tout de suite su qu'entre toi et moi ce serait différent » continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue. « Je t'aime Clarke, rien n'a changé »

_Excepté que j'ai le vilain rôle de maitresse et briseuse de couple _se dit-elle avec mélancolie.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle s'était laissé embarquer dans une histoire d'amour aussi malsaine ! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle le croyait sincère. Elle _savait_ qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait brisé la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible…

Elle recula imperceptiblement quand il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes « C'est fini Finn, je suis désolée » lui avoua-t-elle le souffle court en le repoussant des deux mains.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit « Tu pourrais fermer à clé au moins princesse, n'importe qui peut entrer ici ! »

Bellamy s'arrêta net quand il vit Clarke dans les bras de Finn. Il croisa les mains sur la poitrine en dévisageant Finn d'un air mauvais. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? » demanda-t-il en le désignant de la tête.

« Il s'en allait » déclara Clarke en poussant Finn vers la sortie.

« Pitié Clarke, dis moi que tu ne sors pas vraiment avec _lui_ » demanda Finn.

Clarke sentit Bellamy se crisper et posa d'office une main sur son avant bras, qu'il repoussa instantanément.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Finn. Va-t-en maintenant ! »

« Elle te dit de sortir, alors tu sors ! » déclara Bellamy d'un ton qui ne permettait aucun refus. Il poussa fermement Finn à l'extérieur de l'appartement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna alors vers Clarke, qui poussa alors un long soupir en fermant les yeux.

« Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es en colère, sincèrement. Va au bar Bellamy, je t'y rejoindrais plus… »

« Pas question ! » cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter Clarke.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » enchaina-t-il.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ce soir, c'était peu dire.

« Tu es peut être née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche _Princesse_, mais moi j'ai besoin de ce job ! Alors si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec ton petit ami marié, fais le ! Mais tu attends 3 mois ! »

La main de Clarke claqua sur sa joue sans qu'il s'y attende. Pour tout dire, même elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin sans cervelle ! Tu crois vraiment que l'argent fait le bonheur ? Ça t'arrange bien de croire ça ? Ça justifie ta rancune ? » hurla-t-elle plus fortement qu'elle s'en croyait capable au vu de la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait dans les jambes.

« J'ai l'air heureuse ? » lui demanda-t-elle un ton en dessous.

Elle vit Bellamy baissait doucement la tête « Clarke … »

« Fiche le camp de chez moi ! »

« Attends Clarke, je suis… »

« DE-HORS ! » hurla-t-elle.

* * *

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews GE-NIALES ! ça m'a encouragé à écrire 2 chapitres d'un seul coup )**

**Bon, j'avoue que celui-ci est un petit peu dur pour Bellarke mais ça ne va pas durer croyez-moi ! Le chapitre suivant sera pleins de moments bellarke )**

**Et je vous ai bien compris, le mot d'ordre c'est… slow burn ^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	7. Epic!

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire et toutes celles qui mettent un commentaire. Il ne faut jamais oublier que c'est ce qui motive les auteurs ;)**

* * *

Bellamy se passa la main sur la joue, incrédule.

« DE-HORS ! »

Il prit enfin le temps de détailler Clarke. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il fut alors saisit d'une vague de remords. Elle avait raison, il n'était qu'un crétin sans cervelle. Elle était clairement bouleversée, et lui n'avait réussi qu'à contribuer à son désarroi.

Ils se toisaient désormais l'un l'autre, elle, avec une lassitude absolue, lui, avec son air mal assuré. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un effort. Un gros venant de lui. « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il en regardant partout sauf en direction de Clarke. Bellamy Blake n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'excuser…

« Vraiment » ajouta-t-il devant son silence, en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que…quoi ? Tu t'imagines que j'allais lui sauter dessus après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? T'es juste….incroyable Bellamy ! Tu sur-réagis ! »

« Je sur-réagis ? Moi ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais retrouvé dans ses bras » reprit-il de son air narquois habituel.

« Bien sur que tu sur-réagis ! Avec O, avec moi ! »

Bellamy soupira exagérément en se rapprochant d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cet affrontement. « Tu trembles toujours » dit-il tout haut, plus comme une constatation qu'une question. Alors il l'attira vers lui sans réfléchir, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentit se détendre instantanément contre lui, elle était glacée. Il passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour la réchauffer, et la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste rassurant. Il faisait toujours ça avec Octavia, quand elle faisait tous ces cauchemars, après la mort de leur mère, qu'elle se réveillait la nuit en hurlant, le visage en larmes. Il frissonna à l'évocation de ces souvenirs funèbres…

« Ça va aller » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Clarke. Il sentit qu'elle resserrait son étreinte et que sa respiration reprenait un rythme plus lent. Alors il la lâcha, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attiré à lui, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« On devrait rejoindre les autres au bar… »

* * *

« Merde… »

Clarke stoppa net à l'entrée du bar. Elle venait d'apercevoir Finn et Raven.

Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main dans son dos.

« Je ne te lâche pas, ne t'inquiète pas » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille pour couvrir les décibels de la sono.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air étrange. En une seule soirée, elle était passée par toutes les palettes d'émotion qui pouvait exister le concernant. _Et encore, la soirée n'est pas finie_ se dit-elle… Elle s'assura que Finn l'ait bien remarqué, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre » lui murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, provoquant ainsi l'apparition d'un sourire déconcertant sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi » lui répondit-il.

Il lui prit la main et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme pour mieux se raccrocher à lui, comme pour ne pas sombrer, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs amis.

Jasper, Monty, Harper et Maya les dévisagèrent sans un mot, provoquant l'hilarité d'Octavia .

« Ferma la bouche Jasper » lui recommanda-t-elle.

« Non mais là, sérieusement, va falloir m'expliquer »

Clarke lui sourit, pas étonnant qu'il ne comprenne rien, il en était resté au fameux pari…

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ? » tenta-t-elle sans être vraiment convaincante.

« En fait elle a toujours été folle de moi » répondit Bellamy. « On ne peut pas lui en vouloir »

Comme si elles s'étaient synchronisées, Clarke et Octavia lui donnèrent un coût dans la poitrine en même temps.

« Hey ! Je suis en infériorité numérique ! » se plaignit-il, faisant rire l'assemblée.

« Ok Ok » continua-t-il. « Elle est sexy, je suis irrésistible, où est le problème ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il la trouvait sexy, ok. Pourquoi sentait-elle son pouls s'accélérer à cette idée ?

Bellamy se leva, passa dans le dos de Clarke et lui murmura un « Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? » dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son trouble.

« Un Mojito » répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait assurée.

Durant son absence, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la femme de Finn. Elle était jolie. Et souriante. A un moment leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle ne put que détourner les siens…

Clarke eut du mal à participer à la conversation, elle n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille en sirotant son verre, la main de Bellamy toujours posée contre le bas de son dos. C'était un sentiment étrange, avec lui à ses côtés , elle se sentait en sécurité et malgré le début de soirée un peu chaotique, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle essaya de se focaliser sur la conversation. Octavia venait de montrer son portable à toute la table.

« O, tu es pire qu'une gamine, sérieusement » lui dit Bellamy tandis qu'elle riait en tendant son téléphone à Clarke. C'était le tweeter d'Octavia. Elle avait posté la photo de leur 1er rdv avec comme seul commentaire : _Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? #Bellarke# #Elizob#_

Avec déjà des dizaines de réponses, dont le commentaire de Jasper _OMG OMG OMG ! #Bellarke#_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, au grand damne de Bellamy. Eliza et Bob étant leurs personnages dans la série, cette photo venait de déclencher une véritable hystérie chez les fans du couple fictionnel…

« Détends toi Bell, je te fais de la pub gratuite là » le secoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Toute la petite table prenait plaisir à se retrouver et rire ensemble, quand soudain les rires cessèrent d'un seul coup. Clarke sentit s'accentuer la pression que Bellamy exerçait dans son dos et se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à Raven , suivie de Finn, mortifié, derrière elle. Clarke les regarda alternativement sans savoir comment se comporter.

Raven coupa court au malaise avec un sourire. « Finn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » commença-t-elle de façon avenante.

« Vraiment ? » laissa échapper Bellamy en fixant Finn, qui avait l'air d'un enfant prit sur le fait.

Clarke lui donna un léger coup de coude tout en buvant son verre d'un trait pour se donner du courage.

« Je suis Wells… voici Jasper et Maya, Monty, Harper, Octavia, Bellamy et… Clarke »

Clarke lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir pris les choses en main. Elle continuait de regarder lourdement le fin fond de son verre, en souhaitant s'y noyer et ne jamais recroiser Raven. Au lieu de ça, elle releva la tête et fit face à la femme de son petit ami. A son grand étonnement, elle ne lut aucune animosité dans son regard, elle crut même y déceler une certaine chaleur. Cette Raven ne lui était décidément pas désagréable…

« J'ai vu le carton d'invitation pour ton mariage » dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Wells. « On y viendra avec plaisir ! Bonne soirée à tous » ajouta-t-elle en sortant du bar avec Finn.

Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement, et elle se tourna vers Wells avec stupéfaction, sans trouver le moindre mot à prononcer.

Wells haussa les épaules « Je lui ai envoyé juste avant d'apprendre pour votre rupture, je ne pensais pas… je…je suis désolé Clarke… »

Abasourdie, Clarke ne savait que répondre. Bellamy prit la parole à sa place « Ce qui est fait est fait , n'est pas Clarke ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « On ira ensemble, ok ? »

Clarke hocha la tête, encore sous l'effet de la stupeur. L'apparition du couple avait jeté un froid sur la tablée. Clarke commanda 3 mojitos coup sur coup, et avant qu'elle ne puisse engloutir le suivant, Bellamy intervint. « Hop Hop Hop, assez bu pour ce soir Princesse ! Je te raccompagne ! »

« Tu n'es pas mon père » lui répondit-elle, les yeux noirs.

« Nope, mais je suis ton petit ami » lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle papillonna des yeux « Je fais ce que je veux » le défia-t-elle.

«En effet. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je te porte par-dessus l'épaule, tête en bas, tu viens avec moi » finit-il en se levant, la main tendue vers elle.

Clarke sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de se redresser fièrement et de le suivre, même si elle n'était pas très stable…

* * *

Bellamy lui prit les clés des mains tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Au moins Clarke avait l'alcool joyeux se dit-il en poussant la porte. « Au lit Princesse ! »

« MMMhhhhh il est trop tôt Bellamy ! » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour y prendre 2 bières. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle s'assit à même le sol, contre un des murs du salon. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui tendit une des bières. « On a que ça » s'excusa-t-elle en prenant une 1ère gorgée. Un silence paisible s'instaura entre eux durant de longues minutes avant que Bellamy ne vienne le rompre.

« Tu es sure que tu vas bien Clarke ? »

Il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait. Bien sur elle n'allait _pas_ bien, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

« Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Le gars dont j'étais amoureuse est marié ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas me consoler en me défoulant contre sa femme, elle est absolument _adorable. _Et je vais devoir les subir tous les 2 pendant 2 jours pour le mariage de Wells ! » Elle rit nerveusement…

« Je suis désolée Clarke, peut être… peut être que ce n'était pas le grand amour ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il en savait, lui, du grand amour, lui qui collectionnait les filles d'un soir ?

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, du grand amour ? » lui fit-elle écho. Ça le fit sourire. Même ivre, elle avait du répondant…

« En effet, j'imagine que je n'en sais pas grand-chose » constata-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais vas-y, éclaire moi Princesse, c'est quoi le grand amour ? » lui demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle lui sembla être en pleine phase de concentration, finalement, l'alcool avait peut être eu raison de ses neurones se dit-il, amusé.

« Pour moi, c'est un amour passionné, incontrôlable, incontestable. Je veux pouvoir… perdre le contrôle… sans avoir peur de me tromper… je veux un amour qui me rende dingue, un amour qui traverse le temps, les épreuves, les douleurs…Je veux être aimée et avoir l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un… je veux que ce soit… EPIQUE… » conclut-elle tout bas, en riant.

« Rien que ça » essaya-t-il de plaisanter, la teinte sombre de son regard venant contredire ses paroles. « Et tu croyais avoir ça avec Finn ? »

Elle resta un moment sans réaction, se contentant de le fixer un peu trop intensément à son goût, puis finit par sourire.

« Définitivement…Non…J'imagine qu'on le sait quand on a ça… » déclara-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« J'imagine oui… » lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et entrouvrait la bouche, il se releva brutalement.

« Tu es ivre Princesse » lui donna-t-il comme excuse. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire boire pour te mettre dans mon lit » conclut-il les yeux plein de malice en lui tendant la main.

Elle roula des yeux en attrapant sa main et trébucha. Il eut juste à temps le reflexe de la rattraper et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Encore. Ça devenait franchement une habitude pensa-t-il… Et vraiment compliqué de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il l'attira à lui mais elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, alors que ses lèvres étaient sur le point de se poser sur les siennes.

« Tu as raté ta chance, Blake ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

Bellamy ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était Clarke, pas une simple fille rencontré dans un bar. Il semblerait que lui aussi avait trop bu…

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder s'endormir…

Octavia était la seule personne au monde qui le connaissait vraiment, la seule dont il se préoccupait plus que n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais lorsqu'il observa Clarke à la dérobée, s'endormant paisiblement, sa respiration devenant plus tranquille, soudainement , il n'en était plus si sûre…

* * *

**J'ai hésité 1000 fois sur le dernier paragraphe. C'est un petit clin d'oeil au livre, mais vu que je le trouve mal traduit, j'ai un peu modifié le texte ;)**

**Pour ceux qui penseraient peut être que ça va trop vite, je vous rassure, ils ne sont pas encore prêt à tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre... même si clairement ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre :p**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur mes 2 nouvelles fictions (Come Home et Parce que le passé nous rattrape toujours, tout avis et suggestions sont bons à prendre ;)**


	8. Mr and Mrs Smith

**Merci pour vos gentilles review et pour tous ceux qui suivent la fan fic !**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un tourbillon. Le tournage. Les textos. Les sorties.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas spécialement mieux. Mais elle aimait se dire qu'ils se toléraient, et ça n'était pas si déplaisant que ça…

_**B **__: Tu as lu le scénario du dernier épisode Princesse ?_

_**C : **__Et oui. Je vais devoir me coltiner tes lèvres dans la vie ET à la télé. Souhaite-moi bonne chance _

_**B : **__Tes rêves deviennent réalité. Savoure _

Elle devrait être habituée à ses répliques, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Tu lui as demandé ? » s'inquiéta Octavia.

« J'y viens, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est la mise en bouche là ! »

_**C :**__ O. propose qu'on se regarde un film ce soir à l'appart, tu viens ?_

_**B :**__ Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi en fait._

_**C : **__Ferme là, tu ramènes ton postérieur ou pas ?_

_**B : **__Je ne voudrais pas te frustrer… Je suis là dans 15 minutes._

_**C :**__ Au fait, Linc sera là…_

_**B : **__Tu plaisantes ? Je ne viens pas !_

« Alors ? »

« Il va venir Octavia ! »

_**C : **__Tu fais un effort et tu viens !_

_**B : **__Attends moi en nuisette sur ton lit et peut être, je dis bien peut être que je ferais l'effort de venir._

_**C : **__Un whisky coca pour t'aider à te détendre. C'est tout ce que tu peux espérer._

_**B :**__ Merde, t'es dure en affaire… Sert m'en une double ration alors princesse, et tu as intérêt à être TRES gentille._

Clarke offrit à Octavia son sourire le plus éclatant.

« Il arrive dans 15 minutes ! »

« Ahhh je t'adore Clarke, merci, merci, merci ! »

Octavia se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. Elle savait leur relation compliquée. Exclusive. Spéciale. Mais elle pouvait le comprendre. Bellamy avait du faire face au suicide de sa mère seul, et il s'était investit d'une mission. Celle de protéger sa petite sœur. C'est juste qu'il prenait cette tâche un peu trop au sérieux.

Elle regarda sa montre. Lincoln allait arriver un peu plus tard que lui, elle aurait peut être un peu de temps pour le briffer…

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait accepté _ça_… A croire que c'était si facile que ça pour la princesse de le manipuler. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il allait devoir passer par là à un moment ou à un autre, même s'il aurait souhaité retarder l'échéance…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit alors qu'il venait tout juste de frapper. Il plissa les yeux avec suspicions lorsqu'il ne vit personne derrière ladite porte, mais juste un verre plein. Il se sourit à lui-même avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour y trouver Clarke à l'autre bout du verre.

« Où est la nuisette ? » demanda-t-il de ses yeux perçants.

« On verra ça plus tard Blake » lui répondit-elle en lui mettant le verre entre les mains.

« Où sont les coupables ? »

Clarke soupira d'un air ennuyé. « Tu fais de la télé Bell, pas du théâtre, n'oublies pas ! Octavia est parti chercher Lincoln. Il a un souci avec sa voiture. »

Bien sur. Elle le prenait pour un imbécile.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te trouver des excuses pour être seul avec moi » constata-t-il simplement. Il passa alors derrière elle avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou. Il se sentit satisfait quand Clarke frissonna au contact de sa bouche sur sa peau si délicate et laissa ses lèvres en suspend, tout en remontant ses cheveux…

« Hey, il n'y a aucun spectateur ici » lui indiqua-t-elle d'une voix faible en se dégageant.

« Rien ne nous empêche de nous entraîner un peu. Après tout, dans 2 jours on décolle pour Los Angeles, il ne faut pas se rater » lui répondit-il , essayant avec obstination de décrocher son regard des lèvres de Clarke.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement ? Ou tu comptes jouer au joli cœur le reste de la soirée ? »

Bellamy soupira. On y était. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Cette fille était la fille la plus obstinée qu'il connaissait.

« J'imagine que tu ne me lâcheras pas avant d'avoir parlé. Alors parle. Mais ne me demande pas d'acquiescer » répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il but une longue gorgée de son whisky coca. Au moins elle n'avait pas tort, ça le détendait.

« Je sais que tu as l'impression qu'Octavia est toujours une toute petite fille mais elle a grandi Bell. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la surprotèges ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'un _déjà vu_ » bougonna-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, tout en étant légèrement nerveuse. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour qu'elle se permette de juger la relation qu'il avait avec Octavia ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle se devait d'essayer. Pour son amie…

« Un jour Octavia se mariera, elle aura des enfants et ce qu'elle voudra, c'est que tu sois à ses côtés ce jour là. Pas que tu pestes en critiquant ses choix ! »

Il faisait tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts sans la regarder.

« Quand elle aura trouvé la bonne personne, je ne m'y opposerais pas ! »

« Merde Bell ! Lincoln est adorable, c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Il est fou d'elle ! »

« Tsssss ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Justement je le connais, et Linc c'est un mec, comme tous les mecs ! On a tous les mêmes choses en tête princesse ». Il la scrutait attentivement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Techniquement, il savait que Linc n'avait côtoyé personne depuis des mois. Mais il avait quand même du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Ou plutôt, il s'y refusait.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'Octavia aime Lincoln qu'elle ne va plus t'aimer » continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Elle sait tout ce que tu as fais pour elle, tous les sacrifices. Mais il faut que tu la laisses prendre son envol. Et que tu vives pour toi aussi Bellamy Blake » conclu-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

D'instinct il posa une main sur la sienne. C'était devenu quelque chose de naturel. Ni ambigu ni dérangeant. Encore moins déplacé.

« Je vais devoir te payer des honoraires de psy princesse ? »

Clarke fut décontenancée par la façon dont Bellamy acceptait les choses venant d'elle. Finalement, peut être que l'avis d'une tierce personne lui était bénéfique ? Elle savoura un instant la chaleur de sa paume sur sa main avant d'enchainer.

« Non. C'est Octavia qui paiera pour ça » lui sourit-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour rendre ta sœur heureuse » chuchota-t-elle avant d'aller accueillir Lincoln, l'air satisfaite.

Elle avait sorti le grand jeu pour le culpabiliser et le pire, c'est que ça ne marchait pas trop mal constata-t-il en buvant cul sec le reste de son verre. Sans doute était-ce aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il se leva du canapé sans se presser, pour se retrouver devant sa petite sœur, visiblement angoissée. Il prit une profonde inspiration sans la lâcher du regard, puis tendit sa main à Lincoln.

« Hey Linc', ça va ? » se contenta-il de dire. Il pouvait entendre se synchroniser les soupirs d'Octavia et Clarke et lutta pour ne pas faire de commentaire.

Une fois les pizzas englouties, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir le film, ce qui au final paraissait beaucoup plus compliqué qu'au premier abord.

Ecroulée sur le canapé, Clarke suggéra de regarder un film romantique. « Pourquoi pas _N'oublie jamais_ ou _Nos étoiles contraires_ ? »

« Pourquoi pas _Titanic_ tant que tu y es, histoire de sombrer tous ensemble dans la déprime d'ici la fin de soirée. » se moqua-t-il.

« Alors quoi ? » bougonna-t-elle.

« Je dirais _Saw _ou un vieux film comme _Psychose ? »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement hostile à cette idée.

« Je propose _Petits meurtres entre amis_ » continua-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à Bellamy, qui la toisa un petit moment sans sembler vouloir céder à son petit jeu.

« Ok Ok. 1er round terminé » les interrompit Octavia, consciente de l'étrange tension qui se jouait entre eux. « Je propose _Mr &amp; Mrs Smith._ Ça collerait nettement plus à l'ambiance de la soirée, et surtout à vous 2 ! » plaisanta-t-elle en saisissant la télécommande.

Lincoln étouffa un rire dans sa manche en se lovant contre Octavia « C'est moi ou ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, avant de se redresser brusquement après le regard inquisiteur de Bellamy.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lancer 2-3 coups d'œil furtifs, qu'il souhaitait discret, à Clarke pendant le film. A certains moments, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait _vraiment _l'apprécier , et la trouver insupportable à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Après l'avoir observé un peu trop longtemps, il fut surpris par Octavia. Il racla sa gorge en détournant les yeux, avant de se recentrer sur le film, plutôt mécontent de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa petite sœur. Elle allait faire une montagne de rien. Comme d'habitude…

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il abruptement ce soir là après avoir fait la vaisselle.

« Rien » finit-elle par lui répondre en le fixant d'une manière plutôt étrange… « Merci d'avoir fait des efforts avec Linc » ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il était un peu plus court, parce que je ne voulais pas aborder le « gros morceau » du mariage en fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera donc plus conséquent, et sera posté assez vite ! **


	9. Mariage partie 1

**D'abord, merci aux nombreuses personnes qui écrivent des reviews (je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux cette fois ci donc je ne suis pas sure d'avoir remercié tout le monde en privé lol), et merci aux guests : Guest, Cha, Margo et Clia (d'ailleurs pour ta question Clia : il y aura 15 ou 16 chapitres à cette fan fic :) )**

* * *

Le jour du grand départ arriva bien plus vite que ne l'avait espéré Clarke. Elle angoissait à l'idée d'être face à face avec Finn. A vrai dire, elle angoissait encore plus de se retrouver face à Raven…

Suite à leur planning surchargé de « Sky People », ils n'avaient pu se libérer que 2 jours, ce qui était amplement suffisant à ses yeux, malgré la présence plus longue de tous ses amis.

Bellamy sonna en bas de l'immeuble.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture. Est-ce que la Princesse va se débrouiller avec sa valise ? » ironisa-t-il.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton bikini » ajouta-il alors qu'elle pouvait deviner son sourire narquois à l'autre bout de l'interphone.

Elle soupira, rien dans ce week-end ne s'annonçait évident. Non, ça ne serait vraiment pas des vacances. Si ça n'était pas pour Wells, elle n'aurait pas réfléchie 2x et serait restée bien sagement chez elle…

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la tête de Clarke se posa sur son épaule. Il cligna des yeux l'espace d'un instant, en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Mais le bruit sourd et tranquille de l'avion le ramena à la réalité. Il essaya tant bien que mal de regarder l'heure sans oser bouger de peur de la réveiller. Ça faisait 2h qu'ils avaient décollés. Plus qu'une heure et ils atterriraient. Il prit le temps de la détailler gentiment. Elle lui semblait ailleurs depuis qu'il était venu la chercher. Ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir dans cet état pour un pauvre type comme Finn. Elle méritait mieux que ça… Il sentie sa respiration s'accélérer sans qu'elle ne bouge. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui chuchota « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer ». _Vraiment ?_ se demanda-t-il , en tout cas, il ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Elle ne réagit pas et continua de faire _semblant _de dormir.

Octavia et Lincoln les attendaient à l'aéroport. Il était déjà 11h.

« Ohhhh Clarke tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! L'hotel est IMMENSE, tout le personnel est à nos petits soins. Et les petits déjeuner… les petits déjeuners… » répéta-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, faisant exploser de rire Clarke, tandis que Bellamy levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne sais pas te tenir O. » lui répondit-il en plaçant la valise de Clarke et son tout petit sac dans le coffre du taxi. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette valise ? Du plomb ? » bougonna-t-il en s'adressant à Clarke.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais les filles Bell » lui répondit Octavia.

* * *

« Princesse, si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bain, tu vas carrément rater le mariage ! » hurla Bellamy, clairement impatient.

Clarke tritura le sautoir qu'elle avait suspendu à son cou tout en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait un peu forcé sur le maquillage cette fois ci, mais devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas trop mal. Pourtant, elle trainait des pieds. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Elle entendit Bellamy pester une fois de plus. Il n'avait vraiment aucune patience. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle était soulagée qu'il soit là. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait… plus forte. Et de la force, aujourd'hui, il lui en fallait…

* * *

Bellamy Blake n'aimait pas être en retard. Mais pire que d'être en retard, il n'aimait pas _attendre_. Et Clarke Griffin n'avait pas son pareil pour le faire attendre. Il tambourina une fois de plus à la porte de la salle de bain quand cette dernière s'ouvrit enfin. Le _Ahh c'est pas trop tôt_ qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue s'envola devant la brusque constatation que _peut être_ le temps passé dans la salle de bain en valait le coup. Il déglutit lentement en la détaillant. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Au point de lui faire perdre la parole. Il se racla la gorge en détournant les yeux. « Tu es magnifique, princesse » laissa-t-il échapper, visiblement gêné.

Clarke rougit de plaisir en lui souriant « Tu n'es pas mal non plus Blake ». Elle resserra d'instinct le nœud de sa cravate. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en costume. C'est vrai qu'il était séduisant, le foncé lui allait bien se dit-elle avant de détourner son regard, la proximité qu'elle avait engendré sans le vouloir avait créé une tension qu'elle ne savait pas gérer…

Elle se détendit lors de la cérémonie. Elle n'avait pour l'instant eu le temps de ne croiser personne. Le décor était somptueux, la cérémonie se déroulant sur la plage. Wells irradiait de bonheur, et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Comme le fait de le serrer contre elle après les vœux échangés avec Fox. Comme il avait grandi le petit garçon collé à ses basques comme une ombre. Qu'il était fier et indépendant désormais. Clarke éprouvait comme une pointe de fierté envers lui.

Lors du brunch qui s'en suivit, elle saisit instinctivement la main de Bellamy, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Détends toi » lui murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Ce qu'elle fit. En partie grâce aux 3 coupes de champagnes qu'elle avait ingurgités. En partie aussi grâce à la présence des 2 Blake à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait pas parié un cents si un mois auparavant on lui avait dit qu'elle apprécierait la présence de Bellamy Blake à ses côtés. Encore moins si on lui avait dit que sa présence lui serait _nécessaire_… Peut être qu'après tout ça, ils pourraient devenir…amis ?

« Est-ce que tu survivras si je vais prendre un peu l'air ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet malgré le ton ironique de sa question.

« Vas-y, ça ira » le rassura-t-elle en se demandant où était passé Octavia et Lincoln.

Elle passa le quart d'heure qui suivit à flâner devant le buffet, en évitant pertinemment de croiser les regards autour d'elle, sentant sa nervosité remonter à la surface. Où pouvait bien être Bellamy ? Elle finit par se caler contre une baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant d'heurter la réalité. Elle savait à présent où il se trouvait. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et sortit son portable pour le prendre en photo. Bellamy avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et jouait au foot avec 4 gamins, qui, elle en était sûr, ne le connaissaient absolument pas. Elle envoya instantanément la photo sur twitter. _N'est-il pas adorable ? #Team Bellamy_ #

Elle continuait de le regarder avec un sourire attendrit, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna avec appréhension pour découvrir…Raven.

« Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien » lui dit-elle en fixant Bellamy.

« Il l'est » commenta Clarke en reportant son attention sur Bellamy, bien que son esprit était ailleurs.

« Finn aussi l'est » continua Raven, « Même si parfois il peut être un vrai crétin » rit-elle.

Clarke se tourna brusquement vers elle la bouche ouverte, mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Mais Raven, pleine de surprise, la devança. « On divorce » lui avoua-t-elle.

Devant le silence persistant de Clarke, abasourdie, elle enchaîna « Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi »

Ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, plutôt comme une constatation, néanmoins, Clarke eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. « Je…euhhh…Raven… »

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Je connais Finn depuis qu'on est enfant. On ne se cache rien »

Clarke sentie une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, doucement mais sûrement. Extrêmement gênée par la tournure de la conversation, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait acquiescer ou partir en courant. En tout cas Raven voulait clairement que Clarke sache qu'elle était au courant pour leur relation. Mais avait-il vraiment été honnête avec elle ?

« Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle. Contre toute attente elle avait trouvé Raven très sympathique dès le départ et savoir qu'elle avait fait du tort à leur couple la déstabilisait…

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui aie demandé le divorce. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. » lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Clarke ne put retenir un rire nerveux, partagé par Raven. « Désolé, je…c'est juste…inattendu ! »

« Je me doute ! Enfin voilà. Juste pour te dire que Finn est quelqu'un de vraiment bien malgré les erreurs qu'il a pu faire. Je pense qu'il mérite d'être heureux »

« Et tu penses que c'est à moi de le rendre heureux ? » Clarke avait du mal à croire en cette conversation surréaliste.

« Ça, tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question. Tu as l'air d'être passé à autre chose » lui dit-elle en indiquant Bellamy de la tête. « Mais je voulais que tu ais toutes les cartes en main. » conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

Prise au dépourvue, Clarke regarda à nouveau par la baie vitrée. Est-ce que ça changeait vraiment quelque chose ? se demanda Clarke, le regard fixé sur Bellamy. Elle soupira avant de sortir dehors pour le rejoindre.

« Hey » lui dit-elle dans un sourire en regardant sa cravate presque complètement dénoué autour de son cou.

« Hey toi-même » lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Qui s'amuse le plus ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut être que tu devrais tester pour me dire ? » lui lança-t-il les yeux pétillants… « A moins que tu n'ai peur d'abimer tes chaussures, princesse ? » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

A ce petit jeu là, il avait tort de jouer se dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, alors qu'il était complètement perplexe parce qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers une serveuse qui devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle, et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Tu chausses du combien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« 37 » répondit-elle, étonnée.

Clarke portait du 38, mais elle s'en accommoderait bien, se dit-elle en se déchaussant.

« Je t'échange cette paire de chaussures à 500 euros contre tes baskets. C'est du 38 » lui dit-elle en souriant devant son air ahurie.

Elle enfila ses nouvelles chaussures, il est vrai un peu juste, devant Bellamy, qui riait à gorge déployée, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu es vraiment…étonnante princesse » murmura-t-il dans son dos, sans être sûr qu'elle puisse vraiment l'entendre.

« Qu'est ce que je gagne ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Comment ça qu'est ce que tu gagnes ? »

« Je sais que je vais gagner, alors, qu'est ce que je gagne ? »

« Ne sois pas si sûre de toi princesse » lui répondit-il avec une moue mi amusée mi sérieuse.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler princesse si je gagne, ok ? »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, princesse… Et moi, qu'est ce que je gagne ? »

« Tu ne gagneras pas ! » lui répondit-elle de façon déterminée.

Il fût très étonné de voir que Clarke ne se débrouillait pas trop mal au foot et il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres « Où est ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ? »

Elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant de répondre, et il saisit l'occasion pour lui prendre le ballon. « Ce n'est pas très fair play Mr Blake » lui dit-elle en le récupérant. « Je jouais avec mon père quand j'étais petite »

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, pourtant, il occupait bon nombre de ses pensées. Elle se demanda fugacement ce qu'il aurait pu penser de cette scène entre Bellamy et elle. Pour sur, ça l'aurait bien fait rire. Il se serait bien entendu avec Bellamy, ils avaient le même genre d'humour se dit-elle, un peu confuse de ses pensées. Elle allait marquer un but lorsqu'elle vit surgir Finn sur le côté du parc où ils jouaient. Bellamy en profita pour à la fois reprendre le ballon, et marquer dans les pseudos buts créés pour l'occasion.

« J'ai gagné. On ne montre pas ses faiblesses, princesse. » Il insista sur le mot _princesse_ afin de l'énerver un petit peu, puis l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de se baisser pour la saisir par les jambes.

« Heyy, lâche moi ! » hurla-t-elle en tambourinant dans son dos.

« J'ai gagné, et je rêve de faire ça depuis que j'ai vu cette piscine. Alors savoure ta défaite princesse ! »

« Bellamy Blake, repose moi tout de suite, sinon tu vas le regretter amèrement ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Bellamy la jeta dans la piscine toute habillée. Clarke ne put retenir un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau réchauffée. Elle sortit de l'eau comme une furie et se posta devant Bellamy en le frappant sur la poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le frappant une nouvelle fois suffisamment fort pour qu'il recule, inlassablement.

« Ne le prends pas mal Clarke… » commença-t-il tandis qu'elle le poussait une dernière fois, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et éclat d'ingéniosité dans les yeux. Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de finir, il se retrouva dans la piscine sans l'avoir vu venir… pendant que Clarke riait.

« Je t'ai bien eu ! » lui dit-elle quand il sortit de la piscine.

Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot princesse… »

* * *

Octavia qui avait suivi toute la scène de loin, envoya les 2 photos qu'elle avait prise , celle où ils jouaient au foot et celle où il la portait jusque la piscine, sur twitter. Sous-titré _ #Bellarke in love #_. Pourtant, elle ne put détacher son regard soucieux du pseudo couple tandis qu'ils repartaient vers l'hôtel pour se changer… Elle les aimait tous les 2, et n'avait aucune envie de les voir souffrir…

* * *

Changé, et cette fois-ci sans cravate, Bellamy se sentait plus à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers le buffet avec l'esprit léger et un appétit d'ogre. Il savourait les petits fours au foie gras, lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Elle sera toujours trop bien pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive… » lui dit Finn…

* * *

**Désolé de finir sur un cliffangher (encore lol) mais il se passe vraiment trop de choses à ce mariage :) :p**


	10. Mariage partie 2

**Tout d'abord, merci d'être tant à suivre et apprécier la fan fic ! (et merci à **Anaellm **que je n'ai pas pu remercié en PV)**

**Je sens que vous êtes tous très fan de Finnamy, alors enjoy :)**

* * *

« Elle sera toujours trop bien pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive… » lui dit Finn…

Bellamy serra les poings imperceptiblement mais se retourna vers Finn, un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

« Qu'elle soit trop bien ou pas pour moi, ne te concerne en rien Collins. C'est entre elle et moi. Et accessoirement, c'est à Clarke d'en décider.»

Il essayait de donner le change et de rester courtois. Alors que la seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit, c'était de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais au fond, c'était sans doute ce que Finn espérait…

« Elle finira par s'en rendre compte. Vous n'avez rien en commun » persista-t-il.

« Comme elle s'en est rendu compte pour toi ? Peut être. Clarke est suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. »

« Elle ne t'aimera jamais, toi et moi on le sait. Et elle finira par se réveiller elle aussi. »

Quand est ce qu'il allait enfin se la fermer?

Seuls ceux qui connaissaient Bellamy pouvaient deviner la tension qui l'animait, par la contracture intense de sa mâchoire. Malgré son air amusé et son ton sarcastique et blasé, c'était la seule chose qui le trahissait, et il faisait tout pour cacher ce détail à Finn Collins. Parce qu'au fond, il pensait bien que Finn n'avait pas totalement tort. Il considérait que Clarke était bien mieux que lui… Elle était le genre de fille qu'on épouse, pas le genre de fille qu'on saute…

« Ce qui t'embête au fond Collins, c'est de savoir que c'est avec moi qu'elle a envie d'être, que c'est moi qui la fait rire, que c'est dans mes bras qu'elle se sent bien. Et surtout, ce qui te rend malade, c'est qu'elle t'a déjà oublié. »

Bellamy savait qu'il avait été un peu loin, mais il ne le supportait pas, et il ne supportait pas de l'imaginer avec Clarke.

Ils se toisaient désormais tous les 2 avec un air mauvais. Oublié tous les sarcasmes et les faux semblants. Ils étaient désormais à un pas l'un de l'autre et clairement sous tension. Mais Raven fit son apparition et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Finn.

« Bellamy c'est ça ? Je suis une grande fan de la série. Il faut vraiment que tu me signes un autographe » lui lança-t-elle en riant, comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Et pour le coup, Bellamy relâcha la pression qu'il ressentait pour lui faire face. Elle avait l'air sympathique, quoiqu'un peu crispée. Et elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de Finn.

« Aucun souci » lui répondit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix pendant qu'elle cherchait un papier dans son sac. De son côté, Finn ne détachait pas son regard de Bellamy et la jalousie se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

« Merci. » lui dit Raven après qu'il ait signé la feuille qu'elle lui tendait.

« Vous m'excuserez, je vais rejoindre ma petite amie » conclut-il avec un grand sourire en direction de Finn.

C'était puéril, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le narguer. Il chercha Clarke du regard, et finit par la trouver dans le parc, un peu isolée des autres. Un verre à la main et les yeux fermés, elle bougeait au rythme de la musique, un sourire tranquille sur ses lèvres et les cheveux au vent. Elle était juste. Splendide. Sans doute plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. A ce moment précis, il lui semblait que seuls 2 choix s'offraient à lui. Retourner vers Collins et lui coller son poing dans le nez. Mais aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître, il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne décision… Pris d'une subite impulsion, et bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il allait le regretter, il se dirigea alors vers le 2ème choix…

* * *

Clarke s'était changée après son petit séjour dans la piscine. Elle avait troqué sa robe habillée et son chignon pour une tenue un peu plus décontractée : une robe blanche fluette et les cheveux détachés. Elle se sentait nettement mieux. Elle avait attrapé une coupe de champagne à la volée sur le plateau d'un serveur et était sorti dans le parc pour profiter de la douceur du soir, de sa tranquillité aussi… Elle ferma les yeux après avoir bu une gorgée et se mit à danser. Contre toute attente, elle se sentait étrangement bien et détendue.

Elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux quand elle sentie des bras autour de sa taille, puis se relaxa quand elle vit Bellamy, bien qu'une lueur bizarre animait son regard.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avant d'hoqueter de surprise quand il la plaqua contre lui sans ménagement pour l'embrasser. Sa respiration se fit haletante et elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand il força la barrière de ses dents. Malgré sa confusion, elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand la langue de Bellamy s'enroula autour de la sienne. _Ce n'est pas réel_… _Ce n'est pas réel_… se répéta-t-elle alors que toute pensée cohérente s'envolait de son cerveau en même temps qu'elle se laissait complètement aller entre ses bras. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps avait duré leur baiser passionné, mais c'est avec réticence qu'elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes, le souffle court et les yeux toujours clos. Pourtant, pour son plus grand plaisir, il ne la lâcha pas, ses mains caressant doucement son dos et son front reposant contre le sien, comme pour prolonger l'instant magique… Elle le laissa s'éloigner avec réticence en ouvrant les yeux lentement. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne brise le silence…

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » lui demanda-t-elle la voix un peu chevrotante, incertaine de ses motivations.

Il haussa les épaules en reprenant son air narquois habituel, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

« Au moins maintenant, tout le monde est bien convaincu par notre _couple_ princesse » lui murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main. « Viens danser » continua-t-il en la tirant vers l'intérieur. Elle le suivit sans un mot, ses doigts sur sa bouche, toujours perturbée par le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

Plus la soirée avançait, plus il se sentait nerveux. Jamais il n'aurait du l'embrasser. Essentiellement parce l'embrasser avait distillé d'autres pensées dans son esprit. Et il savait que cette nuit avant de s'endormir, il aurait bien du mal à oublier la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, l'odeur enivrante de son parfum, ou encore les petits gémissements qui sortaient imperceptiblement de sa bouche quand il l'embrassait…

Il secoua la tête en la regardant discuter avec Octavia. Il était déjà 3h du matin, peut être que s'il allait dormir en 1er… ? Il s'approcha d'elle et la tira par le coude. « Je vais me coucher » lui indiqua-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

« Moi aussi » lui dit-elle en baillant.

« Ahhhh…ok… »

Partager la même chambre était inéluctable. Mais partager le même lit ?

« Je vais dormir par terre » avança-t-il en prenant son oreiller tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Tu plaisantes ? Vu tout ce qui s'est passé ces 3 dernières semaines, je pense qu'on survivra à passer la nuit dans le même lit sans s'étriper » plaisanta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Il soupira bruyamment en prenant place dans le lit et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle y prit place à son tour. Il la sentit se retourner plusieurs fois, frôlant son dos, et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas se tourner vers elle…

« Bonne nuit Bell » lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix déjà endormie.

« Bonne nuit Princesse… » lui répondit-il en echo.

Le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui après ce qu'il lui semblait des heures de lutte acharnée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, ce fut pour la sentir contre lui. Plus précisément, il se rendit compte qu'IL la tenait dans ses bras, le dos de Clarke contre sa poitrine et sa main sur la sienne. Il pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur battre à un rythme plus lent que le sien. Il ferma les yeux en humant ses cheveux. Il avait envie de la garder contre lui, et il n'aimait clairement pas l'idée de s'en rendre compte. Il toussota discrètement pour la réveiller et s'éloigna d'elle quand il la sentit bouger. Elle se tourna vers lui, de sorte qu'ils se trouvèrent tous 2 allongés face à face. Elle prit appuie sur son coude et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Princesse » commença-t-il, dans l'impossibilité d'obliger son corps à se lever…

« Bonjour… » lui répondit-elle doucement. « Tu vois, on a survécu à cette nuit… »

Bellamy lui sourit puis s'assit sur le lit.

« Oui, enfin, avec tes ronflements, j'ai failli ne pas y survivre justement »

Clarke lui balança l'oreiller. « Je ne ronfle pas ! » se défendit-elle, outrée.

Bellamy se rallongea sur le dos en riant.

« Je voulais te remercier… pour hier…pour le coup, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas survécue sans…toi… » lui avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

« Tu t'en serais sortit sans problème Princesse. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois… »

« Je ne suis pas sûre… mais…dans tous les cas, merci Bell… » lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever pour préparer sa valise.

« Il est midi. On doit être à l'aéroport dans moins de 2h » répondit-elle devant son air interrogateur.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se passa dans le calme et la détente, bien que Bellamy trouvait Clarke un peu soucieuse. Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'elle avait plus que partagé leur baiser… Arrivé en bas de son appartement, il finit par oser lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début du jour. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Clarke ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle distraitement, sans vraiment comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Dis moi… »

« Oh…je…c'est Finn » grimaça-t-elle.

Bellamy accusa le choc, il ne s'attendait pas précisément à ce qu'elle parle de Collins. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Rien. Enfin, je ne l'ai même pas croisé pendant le mariage. »

« Alors… ? ». Il était complètement perdu cette fois.

« C'est Raven en fait. Elle m'a dit…qu'ils divorçaient. Et j'avoue que j'y ai repensé quelquefois aujourd'hui. C'était …très bizarre. C'est comme si elle me poussait droit dans ses bras en quelque sorte… » avoua-t-elle, guettant anxieusement sa réaction.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es assez stupide pour y songer réellement ? »

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton là Bellamy ! »

« Donc ça veut dire que oui tu es assez stupide. C'est…grandiose. » s'énerva-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, le regard furibond.

« Mais…je… ». Elle s'embourbait, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il montait sur ses grands chevaux. En tout cas elle n'aimait pas sa façon de réagir.

« Ce type t'as prise pour la dernière des connes Clarke et toi tu vas te jeter dans ses bras ? Mais peut être que tu aimes ça ? »

Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui saisit le poignet.

« Je t'ai vu venir cette fois Princesse » persifla-t-il, le mot _princesse _étant cette fois ci utilisé de façon péjorative.

« Lâche moi ! Je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux, ça ne te regarde strictement pas ! » hurla-t-elle, cette fois ci vraiment furieuse contre lui.

Au final, c'était pire que si elle l'avait giflé. Il la lâcha brusquement, avant de tourner les talons sans une parole et de disparaître au volant de sa voiture.

Clarke resta quelques longues secondes, pantelante, appuyée contre la porte en bas de son appartement, sous le choc, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, pas de cliffhanger dans ce chapitre, ni dans le suivant lol. Je ne promets rien pr la suite :p**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Au final il semblerait que Finn ait plus chamboulé Bellamy que Clarke… bizarre bizarre…**

**Que pensez vous de leur 1****er**** vrai faux baiser ? A moins que ce ne soit le 1****er**** faux vrai baiser lol ! **


	11. Reconciliation

**Merci à tous d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre la fic et à commenter ! Continuez XD, et pas d'inquiétude, je plaisantais pour le finnamy, c'est juste impossible, comme le Clexa. Quoique Clexa c'est encooore pire je trouve!  
**

* * *

Après 5 jours, Clarke se demandait toujours comment les choses avaient pu escalader jusqu'à ce point de non retour. Il était clairement toujours furieux et ne répondait ni à ses textos ni à ses appels. Et par manque de chance, ils n'avaient pas eu de scène à tourner ensemble cette semaine donc ils s'étaient à peine croisés.

Quant à elle, elle devait bien avouer que la colère était retombée très vite, pour être remplacée par…de la peine ? Pire, la sensation de manque s'était emparée d'elle dès le lendemain de leur dispute. Elle souffla en direction de son portable, qu'elle tenait entre les mains depuis plus de 20 minutes.

« Arrêtes de le fixer Clarke, il va finir par s'enflammer » la taquina Octavia.

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré qui la fit sourire.

« Pourquoi ton frère est-il si buté ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain, sachant pertinemment qu'Octavia n'était peut être pas la bonne personne à qui se confier puisqu'elle était sa sœur…

« Ecoutes Clarke. Mon frère a réagit avec toi comme il aurait réagit avec moi. De façon complètement stupide et sur protectrice. Mais au moins ça te prouve bien qu'il tient à toi. Clairement. » ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Clarke.

« Ça prouve surtout qu'il me trouve stupide… »

« Est-ce que ça t'a vraiment traversé l'esprit ? Retourner dans les bras de Finn j'entends »

« Je… je ne pense pas. En tout cas si ça m'a traversé l'esprit, ça l'a juste…traversé » lui répondit-elle en riant. « Il m'a menti pendant tous ces mois. Est-ce que je pourrais lui faire à nouveau confiance ? Définitivement non. Ça ne signifie pas que je suis complètement insensible à leur divorce… mais je sais maintenant que je ne l'aime plus. Sinon je serais retombée dans ses bras, non ? »

« J'imagine que oui. Du moins, si c'était le grand amour, tu le saurais. Quoique. Certains sont capables de rester aveugles un bon moment. » bougonna-t-elle les yeux rieurs.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. Je vais parler à Bell. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Je suis sa sœur. Je peux gérer. »

Mais cela ne la rassura pas vraiment. Pourquoi Bellamy lui tenait tant à cœur ? Ils se battaient depuis 1 an et demi, ça ne devrait pas la perturber autant. Peut être qu'au final, elle tenait un petit peu à lui ?

* * *

Bellamy regardait la télé sans vraiment la regarder, son esprit était ailleurs. Il se leva distraitement lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna.

« Hey O. ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de la voir à sa porte à cette heure là.

« Parfaitement bien. Dis moi, c'est une heure pour se balader encore en pyjama ? »

« Je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui. Journée off donc journée où je me la coule douce » lui répondit-il en souriant. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« C'est bon je me sers » lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Octavia ? » lui demanda-t-il en soupirant, devinant la raison de sa visite surprise.

« Quoi ? Une sœur ne peut pas venir prendre des nouvelles de son frère sans avoir d'idée derrière la tête ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Toi ? Non. »

« Ok Ok. Je passais juste pour savoir jusque quand tu penses te comporter comme un stupide idiot » le toisa-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

« Octavia…. »

« Oh pitié Bell ! Elle va avoir 25 ans, c'est pas une ado, elle n'a pas besoin que tu la sur protèges ! »

« Comme quoi on peut avoir 25 ans et être complètement stupide ! » grommela-t-il les poings serrés.

« Ou en avoir 28 » lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

« Fiche moi la paix O »

« Elle n'est pas stupide, tu le sais bien. Elle ne va pas retomber dans ses bras. Arrête d'être jaloux »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » hurla-t-il avec une véhémence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévue.

Octavia soupira et sembla hésiter un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« En tout cas _moi_ je ne suis pas stupide. Vous tenez l'un à l'autre, et même si vous avez une drôle de relation, tu ne devrais pas rester aussi buté si tu ne veux pas la perdre. Et toi et moi, on sait que tu ne veux pas la perdre… »

« Si tu as finis, j'ai un film à regarder » conclut-il en relançant la télé.

Octavia pesta en claquant la porte derrière elle. Il stoppa à nouveau la télé. Qu'il tienne à elle ou pas, n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Tout ça n'était qu'une comédie. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre…

* * *

Clarke leva les yeux du roman qu'elle essayait de lire.

« Ok, vu ta mine, ça ne s'est pas vraiment vraiment bien passé » lui dit-elle d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

« Vous êtes des crétins tous les 2 ! » s'énerva-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

« J'ai rien fais moi » se défendit Clarke. Mais Octavia lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Toi ! Tu es loin d'être innocente ! Vous êtes pire qu'un VRAI couple tous les 2. Et c'est usant ! Couchez ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ! Au moins la tension - _ma tension – _baisserait d'un cran ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! On est à peine amis O. ! Et quand toute cette comédie sera finie, on ne se verra sans doute plus »

Clarke ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ça avant de l'avoir exprimé à haute voix. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à se passer de lui 5 jours alors… mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Après tout, c'était le plus stupide des faux petits amis qu'elle avait eu, et même si techniquement c'était le seul, elle ne devait pas oublier que tout cela était _faux_ et que les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient montrer l'un envers l'autre n'étaient pas _réels_…

« Vous m'énervez ! Prends un pack de bière et va le voir pour discuter au moins. Vous n'allez pas jouer les enfants éternellement ! »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'Octavia n'avait pas tort. Pourtant elle avait sa fierté. Alors quoi, elle allait devoir s'excuser ? De quoi ? C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser ! Elle ouvrit le frigo de manière résignée, en attrapant le seul pack de bière qu'elle y trouva.

* * *

Bellamy mit à nouveau la télé en pause en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'Octavia lui voulait encore ? Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver sa sœur de l'autre côté. Au lieu de ça, il découvrit sa fausse petite amie. Ils se firent face quelques instants sans un mot, avant qu'elle ne brandisse le pack de bière comme un drapeau blanc.

« On fait une trève ? » lui demanda-t-elle visiblement anxieuse. « J'ai même loué Saw » grimaça-t-elle en lui montrant le dvd.

Il sourit. Regarder Saw avec elle était sans doute la pire des tortures pour elle, alors ça valait bien un petit effort de sa part. Il ouvrit la porte totalement pour la laisser passer. Malgré sa colère des jours passés, il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir. Pire. Elle lui avait manqué…

Il lui tendit une des bouteilles de bière avant de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de discuter à nouveau de _ça_… Alors il se contenta de lancer le DVD, Clarke s'étant assise près de lui.

A la première scène de violence, Clarke hurla. A la 2ème , elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains et à la 3ème elle enfouie carrément son visage dans le cou de Bellamy, qui leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, pourtant sans envie de la repousser.

« Pas très vaillante la Princesse » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle se recula en le fusillant du regard.

« Il se termine dans combien de temps ? »

« Comment te dire… Vu que ça fait à peine 15 minutes qu'il a commencé, il reste environ 1h30 » lui répondit-il en riant devant sa détresse.

Il saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. « C'est bon, j'ai compris » déclara-t-il avec emphase. « Alors quel est le programme du coup Princesse ? »

Clarke sembla perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle se tourna brusquement vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. « On va jouer ! »

« Pourquoi ça m'inquiète de te voir si jouasse ? » soupira-t-il d'un air vaincu.

« Aller, on va s'exercer. On est acteurs, non ? »

« Développe »

« On va jouer les scènes cultes des films cultes et se les faire deviner, ok ? »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

« Aller Bell ! C'est moi qui commence ! »

« O-KKKK. Je te préviens, les films à l'eau de rose c'est pas mon trip »

Clarke roula des yeux.

_« __**\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.**__**  
**__** \- Ça vous avancerait à quoi de le savoir ?**__**  
**__** \- J'aimerais bien savoir qui je regarde.**__» déclara-t-elle d'une voix lugubre._

« Elle est facile celle là ! Scream. »

« C'était une mise en bouche » sourit Clarke. Elle était plutôt satisfaite, ce petit jeu allait les détendre. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout redevienne comme avant…

« A moi !

**_J'ai été interrogé par un employé du recensement. J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves au beurre et un excellent chianti. »_**

« Le silence des agneaux ! Quoi tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Je connais mes classiques quand même ! » se renfrogna-t-elle devant son air étonné.

« Ok Princesse, ne te vexe pas ! »

« _**Si travailler veut dire être à quelques pas de toi, j'aime mieux comme boulot, torcher les fesses de Saddam Hussein » **_enchaina Clarke.

Bellamy partit dans un éclat de rire irrépressible, au point d'en pleurer « ça sent le vécu non ? »

Clarke lui sourit avec tendresse « ça aurait pu en effet. Tu sèches ? »

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé tellement de choses depuis leur 1ère rencontre, qu'elle avait presque du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu le détester…

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quel film c'est tiré en effet»

« Bridget Jones. Tu vas perdre Blake ! »

« _**N'as-tu jamais fait un de ces rêves qui ont l'air plus vrai que la réalité ? Si tu étais incapable de sortir d'un de ces rêves, comme ferais-tu la différence entre le monde réel et le monde des rêves ?**__ »_

« Facile. Matrix. Je suis incollable Bell » lui dit-elle en réponse à son air bluffé, avant de citer une autre réplique :

_**« Dans la nuit qui m'environne,  
Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,  
Je loue les Dieux qui me donnent  
Une âme, à la fois noble et fière.  
Prisonnier de ma situation,  
Je ne veux pas me rebeller.  
Meurtri par les tribulations,  
Je suis debout bien que blessé.  
En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs,  
Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombres  
Les années s'annoncent sombres  
Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur.  
Aussi étroit soit le chemin,  
Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme  
Je suis le maître de mon destin,  
Le capitaine de mon âme. »**_

Elle avait fermé les yeux en récitant par cœur cette réplique forte d'un air passionné , et ne l'avait pas vu la dévisager avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est un texte de Mandela. Joli texte par ailleurs » lui chuchota-t-il. « Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom du film »

«In Victus » lui répondit-elle d'une voix aussi basse que la sienne.

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer le jeu. Car pour sur, tout ça n'était qu'un simple jeu… Mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne débute.

« Je ne compte pas revoir Finn » déclara-t-elle de but en blanc sans oser le regarder.

Il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Essentiellement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. A part que c'était une bonne chose. Alors il hocha juste la tête avant sa citation.

« _**N'essaie pas ! Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas ! Il n'y a pas d'essai**_ »

Clarke le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« AH AH ! Finalement on n'est pas si incollable que ça princesse ! » jubila-t-il

« Personne n'est parfait ! » dit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Star Wars ! ça c'est un classique. On le regardera ensemble jeune Obi Wan, tu as clairement besoin de parfaire ta culture cinématographique ! »

« On verra ça… Aller, une dernière et au lit, il est déjà tard ! »

« A toi l'honneur Princesse »

« _**Tu m'as offert l'éternité dans un nombre de jours limités, et j'en suis heureuse. »**_ Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette citation lui était venu en tête, d'une part parce qu'il n'aimait pas les films romantiques, et d'autre part parce qu'une fois dit, ça lui semblait inapproprié. Et par la force des choses, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je n'ai pas vu le film, mais j'ai lu le livre » lui répondit-il en devinant sa gêne. « Nos étoiles contraires ». Elle était jolie quand elle rougissait, à l'opposé de la plupart des filles. Mais peut être était-ce parce que Clarke _était_ à l'opposé des autres filles…

« Ohhh j'en ai une dernière ! Ne grogne pas, après je rentre ! »

« Okkk, mais choisit bien ! »

Il en était à un point où il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et ça le désespérait totalement. Clarke se mit alors à gémir bruyamment, la tête levée et la main sur la gorge « Mmmmhhhh, oh oui, oh oui OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ». Bellamy était médusé, il la regarda la bouche ouverte, la laissant finir son pseudo orgasme et éclater de rire.

« Quand Harry rencontre Sally. Maintenant arrête tes petits bruits si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque en lui faisant face. Elle fixa son regard sur ses yeux tandis que le sien bifurquait vers ses lèvres…

« Tu ne le feras pas » souffla-t-elle un peu troublée.

« Peut être que tu ne me connais pas assez bien. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Princesse » lui chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de sa bouche.

« Tu ne le feras pas » lui répéta-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta. « Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il, curieux d'entendre la réponse.

Clarke se remit à rougir, et il se dit alors qu'elle allait le rendre dingue.

« Parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas la fille d'une nuit. Et parce que tu n'es pas le gars des relations sérieuses… »

Il cligna des yeux en s'éloignant pour remettre une distance convenable entre eux.

« Tu...tu as raison »

Clarke eut un petit pincement au cœur en entendant sa réponse. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? C'était évident… alors pourquoi ressentait-elle un grand vide dans la poitrine ?

Elle se releva en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis contente qu'on ne soit plus fâchés » lui dit-elle en sortant de son appartement.

* * *

**Alors, avant que vous ne vous disiez « Pourquoi Clarke, POURQUOIIIIIII ? », j'aurais juste 2 choses à dire :**

**1/ Vous m'avez TOUS demandé du slow Burn donc…. Lol**

**2/ C'était pour prouver que Clarke commence à savoir ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle veut, c'est du long terme. Quand Bellamy comprendra que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi avec elle, ma foi, ce sera une affaire qui roule :p**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours utile puisque je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la fic (même si je sais comment ça va se terminer :p)  
**


	12. Interview

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos gentilles reviews!**

**D'ailleurs merci à Guest pour la 100ème review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ^^**

* * *

Clarke poussa la porte du studio avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils tournaient aujourd'hui la dernière scène du final de Sky People, et Jaha leur avait appris que la chaine renouvelait la série pour une 3ème saison. Résultat : d'une part elle était bientôt en vacances : il ne restait plus qu'une interview avec Bellamy demain, et un gala dans 10 jours, avant la délivrance ! D'autre part, elle avait toujours un job pour l'année prochaine, et ça n'était pas négligeable !

« C'est l'idée de me voir et de m'embrasser qui te fait sourire princesse ? » demanda Bellamy en apparaissant de nulle part.

Clarke roula des yeux en lui tirant la langue. Ils s'étaient vus quasiment tous les jours cette semaine, essentiellement en groupe, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait étonnamment sa présence et ses taquineries. Elle stoppa le fil de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte que s'il lui avait fait ce genre de commentaire i peine 2 mois, elle l'aurait ignoré royalement…

« Ahhh les enfants terribles ! » lança Miller en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Bellamy. « Vous vous êtes entrainé ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Toutes les nuits depuis qu'on a le scénario » lui répondit Clarke du tac au tac.

La dernière scène était une scène romantique entre leurs 2 personnages. Leur 1er baiser. Les fans allaient se déchainer. Jaha jouait vraiment sur la notoriété de leur (faux) couple pour créer le buzz Elizob, que les fans adulaient déjà.

Clarke s'installa sur le siège devant la maquilleuse. La scène était une scène assez triste puisque le personnage de Bob partait en mission pour un temps indéterminé, laissant derrière lui une Eliza anéantie. La maquilleuse lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Eliza avait été blessée au visage et le maquillage était un peu délicat à appréhender. Après 30 minutes d'intense labeur, la maquilleuse se recula pour juger du résultat. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. « Parfait ! » commenta-t-elle, satisfaite.

« Let's go Princesse, la fiction dépasse la réalité » lui dit-il en lui faisant une courbette avant de lui attraper la main. Elle le suivit gentiment, en se demandant comment leur scène allait être perçue du public.

« Ok ! Action ! »

_Bob se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers sa voiture._

_« Bob ! » hurla Eliza en courant jusqu'à lui._

_« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! »_

_Il se retourna brusquement, un sourire désarmant sur les lèvres, malgré la peine qu'elle lisait dans son regard « Je vais revenir bientôt Eliza, je te le promets » chuchota-t-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle, perdu dans son regard. Il posa le doigt sur son épaule, et descendit lentement son doigt vers sa main en une caresse infinie._

Clarke se mit à sourire. Et ce n'était clairement pas dans le scénario. Il s'interrompit en la dévisageant, perdu et incapable de poursuivre l'action.

« Désolé ça me chatouille » expliqua-t-elle.

« COU-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . On recommence ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, Clarke ferma les yeux en souriant au même moment que la fois précédente.

« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant, pendant que Bellamy levait les yeux au ciel.

A la 3ème fois, il n'avait pas encore posé la main sur elle qu'elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, au grand damne de tout le staff. A sa grande surprise, Bellamy lui souriait en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« On est pas couché » plaisanta-t-il en riant avec elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, lui faisant fermer les yeux par la même occasion. Sans compter l'accélération immédiate de son rythme cardiaque. Puis il se recula lentement, refusant de rompre leur contact visuel, et passa le doigt de son épaule vers son bras sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre réaction cette fois qu'un léger frisson.

_« Ne t'en vas pas Bob…s'il te plait » l'implora Eliza, ses yeux clairs plongeant dans le regard sombre du jeune homme._

_Alors Bob l'embrassa, d'abord de façon délicate, puis plus intensément tandis qu'elle passait les bras autour de son cou, et qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine, lui caressant gentiment le dos…_

_Il se recula alors à regret et ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, les larmes d'Eliza coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Bob prit place dans la voiture en murmurant un « Puissions nous nous revoir un jour… » qui s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à Eliza…_

« Coupé ! »

Bellamy et Clarke sortirent de la scène dans un silence de mort. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés. « Bah quooi ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Euhh, rien , c'était juste… très crédible ! » leur avoua le metteur en scène.

« C'était PAR-FAIT ! hurla Jaha en entrant en scène. « Les fans vont A-DO-RER ! »

Clarke se trouvait un peu génée. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle à bellamy quand ils furent un peu à l'écart.

« Hein ? Ahhh le baiser ! Tu es tellement prévisible Princesse ! Je savais que ça marcherait ! » lui répondit-il avec son petit air malicieux.

Elle lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre. « Je ne suis pas prévisible ! »

« Transparente ! » la défia-t-il en riant.

« Aller, venez les amoureux, on va boire le dernier verre de la saison ! »

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Clarke se décida à rentrer chez elle.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne Princesse ? »

« Non ça ira, on se voit demain pour l'interview » lui répondit-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, pendant qu'elle-même jetait un œil anxieux vers le groupe où se trouvait Echo. Elle avait passé la soirée à essayer de flirter avec Bellamy, et elle était sure qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué son petit jeu. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas, et elle hésita à lui en toucher deux mots avant de se rétracter. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour la petite amie jalouse, même si, en toute logique, c'était juste pour sauver leur couverture…

* * *

« Bonjour, je suis Julie de Série Magazine. C'est moi qui dirige l'interview aujourd'hui » leur sourit-elle en les faisant entrer dans une pièce assez exigüe mais très éclairée. « Installez-vous, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » leur demanda-t-elle en faisant signe à l'assistant qui entrait avec les boissons.

Bellamy était plutôt mal à l'aise. Pas qu'en général les interviews le dérangeaient, après tout c'était toujours de la pub, bonne ou mauvaise, mais là c'était une interview centrée sur leur vrai/faux _couple._ Et ça le rendait nerveux de ne pas réussir à se montrer comme un petit ami modèle. Avec Clarke, ils avaient reparlé du discours à tenir sur le début de leur relation et comment ils étaient tombés amoureux, mais ça n'excluait pas les questions un peu saugrenues ou privées que Julie pourrait leur poser.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai l'honneur de diriger la 1ère interview people vous concernant » leur dit-elle avec un sourire engageant. « Bon, on va commencer par des questions simples concernant vos rôles. Les fans attendent avec impatience le rapprochement entre Eliza et Bob, est ce que c'est compliqué pour vous de jouer les amoureux à l'écran ? »

« Je pense que c'est plus facile que si c'était avec un parfait inconnu. Mais pour être honnête, c'est notre métier d'acteur, on joue. Ça n'a rien de romantique, surtout quand 20 paires d'yeux sont à l'affût du moindre de vos gestes » répondit Clarke en riant.

« On a souvent raconté que vos relations étaient tendues sur le plateau. Comment l'expliquez-vous ? »

« Peut être parce qu'elles l'étaient vraiment ? » lança Bellamy, plutôt ennuyé.

« Alors comment les choses ont-elles pu changées à ce point ? »

« C'est en général ce qui se passe quand on tombe amoureux… »

Clarke lui envoya un regard noir. Il savait qu'il devait faire un effort, Jaha avait bien insisté sur l'importance de cette interview.

« J'imagine qu'il y a toujours eu cette attraction entre nous. » se reprit-il. « On l'avait juste mal interprété. On a apprit à travailler ensemble, à se connaître, à s'apprécier et à s'aimer. C'est cliché mais haine et passion sont souvent proches ! ». Voilà, c'était dit, les lecteurs allaient adorer.

Julie déposa deux photos sur la table devant eux.

« Ce sont deux photos prises hier pendant le tournage, qu'on incorporera à l'interview, façon making off, qu'en pensez vous ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Clarke s'attarda sur les photos avec stupeur. Une des photos avait été prise à la toute fin de la scène, après leur baiser, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'à la fois Bell et elle-même faisaient passer une multitude d'émotions à travers leurs yeux. Quant à la 2ème, c'était presque pire, elle avait été prise pendant son fou rire. Ils se regardaient en riant, et son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée subite qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air amoureux. Pas étonnant que les fans soient accros à Bellarke et Elizob. Comme quoi, ils étaient réellement de bons acteurs, ils jouaient bien les amoureux songea-t-elle en le regardant tendrement malgré elle…

« Avez-vous conscience que votre alchimie crève l'écran ? »

« Maintenant que je vois les photos, ma réponse est définitivement oui ! » plaisanta-t-elle en lui souriant d'un air neutre, Bellamy toujours concentré sur les photos.

« Vous pensez qu'être amoureux vous a aidé à créer votre couple fictionnel? Ou que c'est votre alchimie à l'écran ? »

« Je pense qu'il y a des couples fictionnels qui ont une incroyable alchimie sans être amoureux. Notre couple n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. »

« Bellamy, qu'est ce qui vous a fait tomber amoureux de Clarke ? »

Bellamy regarda Clarke d'un air atterré. « Je…euh… » bafouilla-t-il tandis que Clarke étouffait un petit rire. « A vrai dire c'est un ensemble de choses donc ça m'est un peu compliqué de trouver une seule chose à dire. Je ne sais pas, par exemple…la façon dont elle se mordille les lèvres quand elle est stressée , ou la façon dont elle ferme les yeux quand elle est en profonde réflexion, ou encore quand elle rougit parce qu'elle est gênée… » lui répondit Bellamy d'une voix faible. « Comme à cette instant » ajouta-t-il en regardant Clarke intensément. Il ne savait pas comment sa bouche avait pu débiter autant de mots spontanément, il ne savait même pas comment ces mots lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Ce n'était que des détails qu'il avait remarqué concernant Clarke, des détails qu'il trouvait touchant et qui le faisaient sourire. Rien à voir avec le fait de tomber amoureux…

Clarke avait perdu son sourire moqueur et sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Le jeu prenait des proportions bien trop importantes à son goût. Et Bellamy Blake était décidément un excellent acteur…

« Clarke, Bellamy a toujours eu la réputation d'être un tombeur, et certaines fans sont plutôt insistantes. Est-ce que vous êtes du genre à être jalouse ? »

Super, chacun sa question gênante se dit Clarke en réfléchissant à sa réponse…

« On a chacun notre propre passé amoureux, des histoires plus ou moins longues. Quand on tombe amoureux, on fait table raz du passé et on apprend à faire confiance, sinon on va droit dans le mur. Après, j'imagine que la jalousie fait partie du jeu ? » lui répondit-elle en se remémorant le passage de la veille avec Echo. « Je suis plutôt du genre à ne pas partager » avoua-t-elle honnêtement en rougissant une fois de plus, maudissant Bellamy pour son sourire en coin.

* * *

« On s'en est plutôt bien sorti, non ? » lui demanda Bellamy après l'heure consacrée à leur interview, tout en la raccompagnant à sa voiture.

« Mmmhhh ? » fût la seule réponse de Clarke. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cette interview lui avait un peu embrouillée l'esprit. A vrai dire elle en avait assez de ce jeu, assez des mensonges, assez des faux semblants. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la raison de son énervement, mais elle l'était. Enervée. L'espace de quelques minutes, durant l'interview, elle n'avait plus réussi à distinguer la réalité du jeu et ça l'oppressait au point d'avoir du mal à respirer correctement. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre alors que Bellamy s'installa au volant.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

« Oui » lui mentit-elle sans autre explication.

Ils avaient l'habitude des silences, ça leur arrivait régulièrement, et ils n'avaient rien d'embarrassant. Pourtant, Clarke ressentait celui là différemment des autres. C'était presque gênant. Elle se frotta ses mains qui étaient légèrement moites. « Est-ce que tu peux me déposer au bar ? Octavia m'a dit qu'elle y serait avec Linc et les autres. ». En fait elle avait besoin d'un verre. Et plus qu'autre chose, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

* * *

Bellamy était installé au bar avec Octavia, Lincoln et Jasper, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation. Il surveillait Clarke d'un œil avisé. Elle avait bu quelques Margaritas et discutait avec un type à l'autre bout du bar en riant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait ce soir, elle agissait bizarrement, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout. Le type posa sa main sur la taille de Clarke et Bellamy sauta sur ses pieds pour aller dans leur direction. Il attrapa Clarke par le coude la la tira vers lui, sans doute un peu trop rudement. « Je te raccompagne » lui dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

« Laisse la s'amuser ! » lui répondit le type, visiblement éméché, en la tirant vers elle.

« Toi tu enlèves tes mains de ma petite amie et tu dégages ! » lui rétorqua Bellamy d'une voix bien trop calme, qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le type sursauta lorsqu'il employa le terme de « petite amie » et leva les deux mains en l'air « Ok Ok je ne savais pas » leur dit-il les regardant chacun leur tour. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste alors que Clarke se tournait vers Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors on est pas un couple libre ? » lui demanda-t-elle en riant, les Margaritas aillant visiblement eu raison d'elle. Mais Bellamy n'avait pas envie de rire. « On rentre » répondit-il en l'empoignant fermement. Elle était puérile et ce soir, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Elle s'était presqu'endormie dans la voiture lorsqu'il se gara devant son appartement. Il fit le tour de la voiture et passa un bras sous ses aisselles, et l'autre sous ses genoux, la calant confortablement contre lui. Elle était si petite et légère entre ses bras se dit-il en marchant jusqu'à sa porte.

« Ça t'embête ? » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son _petit ami_.

« Quoi ? » lui répondit Bellamy, radoucit.

« De me voir avec un autre ? »

Bellamy s'arrêta quelques instants. Cette question, elle ne l'aurait jamais posée si elle était sobre. Et il n'aurait jamais eu à se la poser non plus. Il soupira. S'il était honnête avec lui-même… « Oui » murmura-t-il la voix rauque. Clarke ne lui répondit même pas, elle s'était à nouveau assoupie entre ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit en lui ôtant juste ses chaussures, et la borda gentiment. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui retombait dans les yeux pour la passer derrière son oreille alors qu'elle souriait les yeux toujours clos, le faisant sourire par ricochet. Puis ill la regarda quelques instants en silence, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. « Bonne nuit Princesse » chuchota-t-il contre son front, faisant naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres. Il allait se relever lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'une voix endormie « Je t'aime Bell »

Bellamy s'arrêta net sous le choc de ces paroles. Il la dévisagea mais elle s'était endormie, elle n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Il déglutit et sortit rapidement de la chambre, de l'appartement… Mais une fois chez lui, il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là…

* * *

**Alors, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et j'avoue que je ne voyais pas comment le modifier... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Petite note: Clarke est alcoolisé donc pas trop d'illusion, tout ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas vraiment dit de façon consciente :p**

**Prochain chapitre: les questionnements de Bell, et la préparation de la fête d'anniversaire de Clarke, qui va fêter ses 25 ans ^^**


	13. Reflexion

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic, vous êtes tous super! Et vos compliments me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire (j'essaie de poster le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic d'ici une semaine ;) )**

* * *

**C :** Resto ce soir ça te dit ?

**B : **Impossible pour moi**, **ce soir je sors avec Linc.

Clarke fronça les sourcils sans cesser de fixer son portable. Ça faisait presqu'une semaine que Bellamy l'évitait. Depuis le jour de l'interview en fait. Il n'était pas fâché comme la dernière fois, il répondait volontiers à ses textos mais… elle ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir son sentiment de malaise.

« On pourrait louer une salle, ou carrément un resto, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Octavia mis ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle observait Clarke qui n'écoutait clairement pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter...

« Ou alors on pourrait rester au bar et organiser une soirée nudiste ? »

« Mmmmmhhh oui oui, bonne idée… »

Octavia grogna légèrement « Bon. Ok. La fête pour tes 25 ans ne t'intéresse absolument pas. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ce téléphone ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Clarke en daignant enfin lever les yeux vers son amie.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas » la sermonna-t-elle d'un air faussement vexé.

« Désolée » soupira Clarke. « Est-ce que Bell m'en veut pour quelque chose ? »

« Tu crois que Bell se confie à moi quand ça te concerne ? » rit-elle en se disant que c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas. On ne s'est pas vu de la semaine. Peut être qu'il était juste occupé. Je ne sais pas. Il est bizarre. »

« Tu veux dire…plus que d'habitude ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire qu'il m'évite, enfin je crois… Est-ce qu'il…est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au bar la semaine dernière ? »

Octavia sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules « A part que tu as trop bu ? »

« O ! Tu ne m'aides pas là ! »

« Tu t'es faite draguée - d'ailleurs, même bourrée tu as bon goût – ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à Bell, après il t'a raccompagné, je n'en sais pas plus… »

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre. Elle se souvenait vaguement du type en question, et ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser draguer. Elle jouait clairement avec le feu. Le reste de la soirée était bien plus flou. Elle se revoyait _juste_ dans ses bras. L'avait-il porté ? L'avait-elle embrassé ?

« Tu…tu crois qu'il s'est passé _quelque chose ?_ » lui demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Aucun souvenir de ce type ne lui revenait en mémoire mais bon… Promis, elle arrêtait de boire se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Comment ça ?... ohhh…ahhhh… naaaannn sérieusement ? » jappât Octavia en tapant dans ses mains d'un air excité.

Clarke se prit la tête entre ces mains. Est-ce que c'était plausible ? Est-ce que Bell pouvait prendre ses distances à cause de ça ? Clairement oui… Elle reprit possession de son portable, qu'elle avait négligemment laissé tomber sur le canapé, et lui envoya un dernier texto.

**C :** Il faut qu'on parle.

**B :** Ok mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le temps Princesse.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un enfant. Elle s'en faisait alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse.

**C :** Tu me manques…

Clarke effaça son dernier message. Pas la peine de passer pour une psychopathe dépendante s'il s'était _vraiment_ passé quelque chose entre eux… Elle regarda alors Octavia d'un air suppliant, au regret de se dire qu'elle était son dernier espoir.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer , discrètement, du moins si ce mot signifie quelque chose pour toi, de découvrir si…si…si… »

« Tu vas y arriver Clarke » lui dit-elle franchement amusée.

« …si on a couché ensemble » lui répondit-elle, sa voix faiblissant sur la dernière syllabe, un regard assassin pour sa colocataire.

* * *

Bellamy referma son téléphone en inspirant profondément. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter pour le moment. Pas envie d'affronter ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce que ça impliquait et surtout…_surtout_ il n'avait pas envie de se poser les mauvaises ou bonnes - selon le point de vue - questions… Il mit ses mains dans les poches et avança sur le trottoir en regardant vers le ciel menaçant. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de rejoindre Lincoln, il allait prendre la pluie. Il passa devant la vitrine du magasin sans ralentir, puis fit marche arrière pour regarder ce qui avait attiré son attention. C'était le cadeau parfait pour son anniversaire, il le savait. Il l'admira un instant, serra les dents puis continua son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas lui acheter ça, ça faisait bien trop « petit ami », il ne voulait pas lui faire espérer… quoi exactement ? Il grogna. Voilà exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'affronter et penser. Il suffisait de ne pas penser, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué…

Merde… se dit-il en entrant dans le magasin… Il se passa la main sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il le lui achète…

* * *

« Désolé » indiqua-t-il à Lincoln en entrant dans le bar, franchement en retard. « J'ai du repasser par chez moi pour…peu importe »

« Pas de soucis. Tu veux une bière ? »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Ce soir il avait eu le choix entre Clarke et Lincoln, avec qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'il avait appris pour lui et Octavia. Au final il se demanda ce qu'il fichait là, il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez lui…

« Ça a l'air de bien se passer entre toi et Clarke. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi longtemps avec la même fille »

Bellamy soupira « Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai… C'est Octavia qui t'envoie ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Lincoln se mit à rire. « Bien sur que je sais. Et non ce n'est pas O qui m'envoie, tu crois qu'elle me manipule si facilement que ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de savoir quoique ce soit sur leur relation.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » lui demanda Lincoln avec appréhension. « Ce n'est pas juste une passade tu sais, c'est vraiment sérieux » enchaina-t-il devant le silence de son ami.

Bellamy bu sa bière cul sec avec de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ou sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de toi ! »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai ta bénédiction ? »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

« Je prends ça pour un oui » rit Lincoln. « Sinon…Clarke… »

« Voilà pourquoi tu devrais arrêter de côtoyer Octavia, tu deviens comme elle ! »

« Comme si on ne parlait jamais de tes conquêtes d'habitude ! »

« Sauf que ce n'est justement _pas_ une conquête. On est amis. Affaire close. »

S'il ne voulait pas se questionner lui-même, ce n'était pas pour qu'une personne extérieure le fasse. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en évitant les sujets Clarke et Octavia, et il se dit en rentrant à son appartement qu'au final, son ami lui avait manqué. Il se promit sincèrement d'organiser plus de soirées potes avec lui à l'avenir…

* * *

« Putain Octavia ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! Il est à peine 9h ! »

« Les gens normaux ne se lèvent pas plus tard en semaine grand frère ! » lui répondit-elle en ouvrant les volets.

« Rends moi les clés de mon appartement Judas ! Pour ta gouverne je me suis couché à 3h du mat' » bougonna-t-il en passant sous la couette.

« Aller ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et lève toi »

« Je te jure que si tu es là pour me parler de Clarke, je te mets à la porte ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais y couper » plaisanta-t-elle. Mais lorsqu'il sortit finalement de dessous la couette pour la regarder, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait _pas_.

« OOOOKKKKKKK. Je capitule. Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir et fiche le camp ! »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. De quoi Clarke pouvait bien se souvenir ? De sa jalousie ? Du _je t'aime _? Il se leva, toujours en caleçon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit.

Octavia lui donna une tape pas vraiment tendre dans le dos. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de lui demander sur un ton neutre « Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Bellamy cracha instantanément le jus de fruit qu'il avait en bouche, faisant faire à sa sœur un bond en arrière.

« C'est ce qu'elle croit ? » lui demanda-t-il hébété avant d'éclater de rire.

« Elle ne se souvient pas… »

« Crois moi si on avait couché ensemble, elle s'en souviendrait » lui répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

« Je ne veux pas savoir » lui répondit Octavia en se mettant les 2 mais sur ses oreilles.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux soeurette » lui dit-il, amusé. Clarke pensait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'il l'évitait pour ça. Finalement ça aurait été moins compliqué si ça avait été le cas.

« Dis moi pourquoi tu l'évites alors »

« Pour que tu te précipites pour le lui dire ? »

« ACCOUCHE ! »

Bellamy faisait tournoyer le verre vide entre ses longs doigts. Si Clarke ne s'en souvenait pas, la meilleure solution serait peut être d'oublier ce petit passage… « Si elle ne se souvient pas ce n'est peut être pas la peine d'en parler ». Bon, au vu de l'expression sur le visage d'Octavia, elle était clairement sur le point de le tuer. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle m'a dit _je t'aime_ quand je l'ai mise au lit » lui dit-il en baissant les yeux…

Octavia le regarda sans un mot, l'air vaguement choquée avant de briser le léger malaise qui s'était instauré entre eux. « Et tu flippes » lui dit-elle, un sourire réapparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. « Mais… tu flippes parce qu'elle t'a dit je t'aime ou… tu flippes parce que peut être votre histoire est plus sérieuse que tu ne le pensais ? »

« Il n'y a pas _d'histoire_ entre nous Octavia. C'est un jeu. » lui répondit-il en éludant la question.

« Laisse moi te confier une petite évidence frérot. Vous _êtes_ en plein milieu d'une relation. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Vous réagissez l'un envers l'autre comme un vrai couple, le sexe en moins… »

« On est amis » tenta Bellamy en soupirant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre qu'il y avait plus que ça. Une amitié. Et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Ok, tu es en phase de déni. Très bien. Depuis quand tu n'as pas couché avec une fille ? » lui demanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Mêles toi de tes affaires et fiche le camp ! »

« Réponds à ma question et je m'en vais ! »

Bellamy bougonna bruyamment. Ok, il n'avait pas couché avec une fille depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur petit jeu. Mais c'était justement parce que ça faisait parti du jeu… « 2 mois…satisfaite ? »

Octavia lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, fière de sa victoire. « Est-ce qu'au moins tu viendras à son anniversaire samedi ? J'ai loué une salle. »

« Bien sur que je viendrais. C'est ce que les amis font, non ? » demanda-t-il avec son air sarcastique.

* * *

Clarke était allongée dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire du plafond. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Maintenant il flippait totalement, et elle était mortifiée à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau devant lui. Elle soupira, après tout, il existait un millier de façons différentes d'aimer non ? Pour être honnête elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle aimait Octavia aussi. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle ! Ça semblait logique, non ? Elle saisit son téléphone d'une main tremblante, mais pourtant sure de sa décision. Elle avait trop bu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Autant oublier totalement cette soirée… et se concentrer sur son anniversaire de demain…

**C :** A priori on aurait rompu Blake ! Regarde sur twitter.

Il y avait plusieurs twitts comme quoi ils ne se voyaient plus. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis une dizaine de jours. Il y avait même un article intitulé « De l'eau dans le gaz chez Bellarke ? ». Les fans et les journalistes étaient vraiment des rapaces se dit-elle en attendant sa réponse.

**B :** On leur prouvera demain qu'ils ont tort :)

Clarke se sourit à elle même, d'un sourire qu'elle avait du mal à effacer de ses lèvres… Une petite alarme résonna alors dans sa tête, devant l'impatience qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de le revoir, devant l'envie manifeste d'être près de lui… Mais elle balaya cette impression du revers de la main, et se leva pour peaufiner les derniers détails pour demain…

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as acheté ? » demanda Octavia avec curiosité en regardant l'enorme paquet qu'il déposait dans le petit vestiaire attenant à la salle où l'anniversaire avait commencé.

Il se contenta de lui sourire en sortant, l'entendant pester alors qu'il cherchait Clarke des yeux. Elle était à peine à quelques mètres, en train de rire avec Jasper et Monty. Et son cœur eut un loupé. Il la dévisagea d'un air grave, ses yeux la parcourant dangereusement de haut en bas, de la courbe de ses lèvres à ses bottes sexy, en passant par ses hanches mises en valeur par la forme cintrée de sa robe noire. Les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient en cascade de son chignon tranchaient étrangement avec son maquillage prononcé et son rouge à lèvre provoquant. Il déglutit lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin les siens, déclenchant un sourire timide sur les lèvres de la belle blonde.

Clarke se dirigea lentement vers lui, prenant le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre correctement son souffle.

« Hey » lui dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

« Hey » lui répondit-elle sans savoir quoi lui dire d'autre.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et la saisit par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle passa alors immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre son épaule, profitant de la douce chaleur de son corps et respirant l'odeur de sa peau avec délectation.

« Merci d'être venu » lui chuchota-t-elle, sa bouche frôlant son cou.

« Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la gardant serrée contre lui, refusant de la laisser s'échapper pour encore quelques instants… Il ferma les yeux. Ce soir, il avait décidé de mettre son cerveau en position off…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre consacré exclusivement à l'anniversaire de Clarke, avec son lot de surprises :)  
**


	14. Cadeau

**Merci à tous pour votre fidélité! Vous êtes incroyables ;)**

**On entame le sprint final puisqu'avec se chapitre, il en reste 4 (le 17 sera le final), donc les choses vont un peu s'accélérer ^^**

* * *

Bellamy était accoudé à une table, sirotant lentement sa bière tandis que Clarke faisait le tour des invités, délicieusement souriante. Elle se passa la main dans ses longues boucles blondes et il ne put détacher son regard. Il soupira puis se leva pour marcher dans sa direction. Il la saisit doucement par le coude et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. « Danse avec moi ».

Si elle avait trouvé le comportement de Bellamy étrange ces 10 derniers jours où ils s'étaient à peine parlé, elle trouvait non moins étrange son comportement de ce soir. Et après tous ces évènements, elle devait bien se l'avouer, sa timidité reprenait le dessus, sans trop savoir d'où cette gêne pouvait bien provenir, et elle devait agir à peu près aussi bizarrement que lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il l'attirait à lui d'une main dans le dos, et tout son inconfort s'envola instantanément. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas sensée se trouver si bien entre ses bras…

Ils dansèrent silencieusement tête contre tête, sa main à lui caressait doucement le bas de son dos, tandis que sa main à elle s'était logée dans son cou, à la base de sa chevelure. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement quand il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, l'effleurant à peine, de manière bien plus tendre qu'il ne l'y avait habitué. Une impression se glissa subrepticement en elle pour lui dire qu'elle souhaiterait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Et elle détestait s'en rendre compte. Elle ne voulait pas ça…

« Bon anniversaire Princesse » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'une voix si douce qu'elle fit flancher le cœur de Clarke. Il fit un pas en arrière et lui prit la main sans la lâcher du regard « Viens, que je t'offre ton cadeau… ». Elle soupira, déçue de ne plus être contre lui mais elle le suivit religieusement tandis qu'il l'emmenait vers le vestiaire en slalomant entre les invités et les paparazzis. Il referma la porte derrière eux, sa main toujours dans la sienne, incapable de rompre le contact.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'offrir quoique ce soit » lui dit-elle en rougissant.

« C'est ce que sont sensé dire les princesses ? En fait, J'y tenais… » lui répondit-il alors qu'il lui tendait le gros paquet, intensifiant le regard qu'il posa sur elle…

Elle ouvrit son cadeau de ses mains légèrement tremblantes, mais son tremblement était heureusement imperceptible aux yeux de Bellamy. Stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y découvrit, elle ne put détacher son regard du tableau devant elle. C'était le portrait d'une jeune fille blonde au beau milieu d'un champ de lavande, qui semblait fixer un point imaginaire situé vraisemblablement derrière l'artiste qui avait peint la toile. Une mélancolie insaisissable se dégageait sans nul doute de la peinture.

« Si…si tu n'aimes pas on peut la changer » lui dit-il devant son silence persistant, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. « C'est juste…que ce tableau m'a fait penser à toi…et… » sa voix resta en suspend alors qu'il continuait de la regarder…

Clarke cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur lui, encore sous le choc. Ce tableau avait du lui coûter les yeux de la tête. Et c'était sans doute le cadeau le plus personnel et le plus extraordinaire qu'on ait pu lui offrir. Prise d'une subite impulsion, elle fit un pas vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue rencontra instantanément la sienne sans pudeur tandis qu'il enserrait ses hanches pour les rapprocher le plus possible des siennes. Indubitablement, et malgré eux, le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir et mit un terme à leur étreinte passionnée. Front contre front, Clarke garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes supplémentaires, d'une part, par peur de confronter son regard, de l'autre, pour permettre à son cœur de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait aucune excuse cette fois, aucun témoin, aucun public. Elle ne pouvait pas nier la réalité. Ils s'étaient _réellement _embrassés. Pire,_ elle _l'avait embrassé…

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, prête à s'excuser, et qu'elle croisa son regard sombre, elle anticipa instantanément sa réaction et son cœur se remit à défaillir. Bellamy encercla son visage entre ses mains et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il la poussa contre le mur de façon presque brutale et elle sut qu'elle laissait passer le moment opportun pour le repousser lorsqu'elle sentit son corps réagir à l'unisson avec le sien, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle pour le _sentir_… Elle poussa un léger gémissement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, en faisant glisser sa main vers sa poitrine et eut à peine le temps de penser à ce qu'elle faisait quand elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise vers son torse pour profiter de la sensation de sa peau nue sous ses doigts. C'était comme un besoin urgent, que seul sa peau pouvait assouvir… Il attrapa un de ses genoux pour le remonter, afin qu'elle puisse le passer autour de lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau encore plus intensément que la fois précédente. Il remonta doucement sa main de son genou vers le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente frissonner contre lui, ce qui ne lui donna pas franchement envie de s'arrêter.

Elle était totalement consciente du fait que ça allait trop vite, trop loin, mais elle était incapable de faire marche arrière, complètement débordée par la sensation grisante d'être dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et fit descendre sa main jusqu'au bouton de son jean, qu'elle déboutonna le cœur battant.

Il se fit violence pour se détacher momentanément d'elle. « Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça n'était que purs scrupules. Parce qu'honnêtement, la seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant, c'était d'être en elle…

Les joues rougies, Clarke croisa son regard et se sentit chavirer. Même si elle n'était sûre de rien, elle ne pouvait imaginer lui répondre non.

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde sursauta et sortit de sa transe en se dégageant brusquement.

« Oh…je…suis désolée…je… » fit Octavia en faisant demi tour avant de sortir du vestiaire.

« Merde »

« Merde » lui confirma Bellamy.

Clarke rabaissa compulsivement le bas de sa robe en essayant de retrouver son calme et sortit précipitamment du vestiaire sans lui avoir accordé un regard.

Les 2 mains posées contre le mur, la tête baissée et la respiration haletante, Bellamy essayait de recouvrer son sang froid. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. _Ils_ avaient complètement perdus le contrôle. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche froide…

« Octavia ! » cria Clarke en la rejoignant. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Clarke se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qui croyait-elle berner ?

Octavia la regarda d'un air amusé. « Ok. Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta mère Clarke ? Si tu as envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec mon frère, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de, enfin si… mais…merde ! » lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur ses yeux. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu _ça_. Elle se sentait complètement dépassée par les évènements. « J'ai besoin d'un verre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est suffisamment gênant à gérer ! »

« Ok Ok ! » lui répondit son amie en riant. « La seule problématique au final, c'est que tu ne peux pas me dire comment c'était c'est tout… » lui dit-elle d'un air sérieux qui cachait l'amusement de ses yeux.

Et c'était tant mieux se dit Clarke en repensant à la sensation des mains de Bellamy sur son corps, au plaisir d'être contre lui… et…bref…elle but son verre rapidement mais décida sagement de s'arrêter à un verre. Elle n'était déjà pas franchement maitresse de son corps quand elle était sobre, alors il ne fallait pas y compter si elle continuait de boire. Sans compter ce qu'elle pouvait dire, quand elle avait trop bu. Non en fait, la seule chose à faire, c'était de passer le reste de la soirée loin de lui… c'était une évidence…

* * *

Bellamy avait l'impression d'être un parfait idiot, essayant scrupuleusement de l'éviter, de ne pas la croiser, ni elle, ni ses yeux, ni ses mains, ni… ok… la meilleure solution était sans doute de rentrer chez lui avant de faire une bêtise ou deux… Parce que rester près d'elle ce soir, c'était sur il courait à la catastrophe. Peut être que 10 jours sans la voir avait légèrement aiguisé ses sens se dit-il sans vraiment y croire. A vrai dire, tant qu'il n'y verrait pas parfaitement clair sur ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de perdre ce qu'ils avaient…quoique cela puisse être… De toute façon, il était presque minuit, Octavia était parti chercher le gâteau, il pourrait convenablement quitter la fête après avoir bu sa coupe de champagne… La décision étant prise, les choses lui parurent soudain beaucoup moins lourdes à porter…

* * *

Clarke souffla ses bougies d'anniversaire devant les flashs de façon extrêmement distraite. Un journaliste présent lui demanda une photo avec Bellamy et elle paniqua sans savoir quoi répondre, lorsqu'elle vit Octavia se frayer un passage en trainant son frère jusqu'à elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle en passant une main autour de sa taille sans oser la regarder vraiment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir mal à l'aise avec lui, et elle en ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. Aussi forte soit sa raison, qui lui dictait de rester éloignée, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer prendre ses distances avec lui. Elle avait bien trop besoin de lui dans sa vie….

Bellamy s'éclaircit la voix après que l'assemblée eut porté un toast en l'honneur de Clarke. « Je vais rentrer, je suis crevé » lui dit-il d'une voix posée alors que l'agitation grondait en lui... Il voulait juste éviter de la toucher à nouveau, éviter de la regarder aussi…

« Je…euh…d'accord… » lui répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement déçue.

« On se voit…plus tard… » conclut-il la gorge serrée sans oser l'embrasser.

Elle le retint d'une main, mais relâcha rapidement son étreinte, comme si le simple fait de le toucher allait la brûler. « Merci pour le cadeau Bell » lui dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, tout en rougissant de plus belle.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive ? » demanda Jasper lorsque Bellamy fut parti.

Octavia se mit à rire. « Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas aussi bons acteurs que ça au final ? »

« Hein ? Sans déconner, y'a un truc entre eux ? »

« Sérieusement, il n'y a qu'à moi que ça parait évident ? » lui répondit Octavia.

Maya donna un coup de coude à son petit ami. « C'est un mec, les mecs ne voient jamais rien. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, vu comment ils se déshabillent du regard, ça pourrait dégeler un esquimau ! »

« Pourquoi il est parti alors ? »

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. « Je te laisse méditer ça, je vais rejoindre Clarke »

Elle trouva Clarke pensivement installée sur un banc à l'entrée de la salle, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées, la tête nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur derrière elle.

« Hey Clarke »

Elle lui sourit, sa meilleure amie était toujours un réconfort. Enfin, presque toujours…

« Tu es partout sauf ici ce soir… »

« Désolée O, je sais le mal que tu t'es donné pour organiser cette soirée. Je vais venir danser, laisse moi encore 5 minutes… »

« C'est rien Clarke, dis moi ce qui t'embête. C'est de vous être embrassé ? »

Clarke lui lança un regard en coin, discuter de ça avec Octavia lui semblait déplacé, en même temps, avec qui d'autre pouvait-elle bien en discuter ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bien te rendre compte. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, on aurait …quoi ? Juste baiser comme ça, comme des ados à la va vite contre un mur… je suis juste…mortifiée Octavia. Ça n'avait rien de romantique, c'était juste…j'en sais rien… »

« Passionné ? » tenta Octavia, récoltant un regard réprobateur de la part de son amie. « Ecoute Clarke, on a tous déjà au moins une fois dans sa vie, cédé à ses hormones, à ses pulsions. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu l'avais rencontré dans un bar, tu le connais depuis des lustres. A un moment donné, on ne peut pas toujours gérer ses…sentiments » conclut-elle en hésitant sur le dernier mot, ne sachant pas trop où elle mettait les pieds avec Clarke.

Clarke se mit la tête sur ses genoux en pestant. « Alors je fais quoi maintenant ? Je suis juste incapable de me retrouver à nouveau devant lui… »

« Déjà, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, vous étiez 2 dans cette histoire, mon frère n'avait pas franchement l'air de se plaindre ! » pouffa-t-elle, une main sur la bouche pour réprimer le fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper… « Ensuite, tu devrais me laisser gérer et rentrer te reposer, parfois les choses deviennent plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si tu veux je te raccompagne et je reviens débarrasser ici. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser en charge de tout, ça me gêne ! »

« Tu es assez gênée pour ce soir, ne discute pas ! »

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

« Ok mais je vais prendre un taxi, pas la peine de me raccompagner » soupira Clarke en l'embrassa. « Et merci Octavia… »

« De rien ma belle, et encore bon anniversaire ! »

Clarke héla un taxi en enfilant son gilet, la douce chaleur de la salle contrastant avec le froid intense de milieu de nuit, et remercia le ciel qu'un taxi s'arrête presqu'instantanément. Elle s'installa dans la voiture, l'esprit toujours obnubilé par les évènements de la soirée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, de rentrer chez elle, de penser correctement, d'oublier les sensations. Elle se mordilla la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang lorsque le conducteur lui demanda l'adresse. Et malgré toute sa volonté, son bon sens s'envola et elle donna l'adresse de Bellamy, son cœur entamant une course folle dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux pendant toute la durée du trajet, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes et éventuellement, d'éviter de se dire que peut être elle faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie…Peut être…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais envie que ce soit explosif entre eux ^^**

**Pensez aux reviews pour me laisser votre avis ;) et si vous avez un peu de temps, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic: Secrets et faux semblants ;)  
**


	15. Prise de conscience

**Pas trop de blabla en ce début de chapitre. Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews (Je vais prendre le temps de répondre à toutes mais là je rentre de vacances) et ... enjoy! ;)**

**(Pour info Lily2911: tu as du bloquer les messages privés car je n'arrive pas à te répondre. Je poste environ 1 chapitre par semaine et merci pour ta review ;) )**

**NB: je vous conseil un lien youtube pour la chanson du chapitre, c'est une reprise parce que 1/j'aime très moyennement la version d'origine, et de 2/ la version de cette fille est juste magique. Et les paroles collent parfaitement à bellarke ;). C'est la chanson "this love came back to me" et vous tapez "this love cover 1989 laura scott" sur youtube ;)  
**

* * *

Clarke regarda pensivement la porte de l'appartement de Bellamy sans oser sonner. Il était déjà 2h du matin, et il dormait sans doute depuis un certain temps. Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Elle était effrayée de constater sa dépendance envers lui, qui pourtant était bien infime comparée à l'attraction qui coulait dans ses veines à cet instant précis. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se mentir. Parler ? Elle n'était clairement pas là pour ça… Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement en attendant qu'il lui ouvre, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Elle fût légèrement surprise de le trouver dans ses vêtements. C'était une évidence, elle ne l'avait pas réveillé et il semblait à peine surpris de sa présence. Elle le dévisagea sans un mot, et finit par accrocher son regard. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Elle se demanda s'il en était de même pour elle… Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'il ne fasse un geste.

Il tendit sa main avec hésitation pour caresser sa joue, et ce simple geste lui coupa la respiration. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant gentiment de la chaleur de sa main, mais les rouvrit instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'attirait à elle, ses lèvres écrasants les siennes avec passion. Elle ne se demanda plus si elle faisait une erreur, ni même si elle regretterait ses choix au petit matin. Elle l'agrippa par le cou en gémissant, manquant par la même occasion d'heurter une des chaises de la salle à manger.

Il fit demi tour sans lâcher ses lèvres et elle se retrouva le dos contre le bar, se sentant soudain soulevée de terre pour atterrir dessus, ses genoux s'écartant instinctivement pour l'accueillir contre elle. Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou pendant qu'elle essayait de lui enlever son t-shirt, frémissant à chaque baiser déposé contre sa peau. Bellamy gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui titilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter « On devrait aller dans ta chambre » d'une voix suave qu'elle reconnut à peine. Il la souleva du bar, permettant à ses jambes de s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, mais ils trébuchèrent sur le canapé, le corps de Bellamy enveloppant celui de Clarke sans qu'il n'ait plus ni la force, ni l'envie de bouger. Il remonta sa robe jusque la taille pour lui embrasser le ventre et Clarke eut l'impression de se consumer littéralement. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui permettre de lui ôter sa robe et il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements. Il s'arrêta un instant, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, avec une question muette au fond des yeux. Il lui laissait une dernière fois le choix de faire marche arrière. Mais pour Clarke, c'était déjà bien trop tard. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle, en répétant tout bas son prénom, pour la première mais pas la dernière fois de la nuit…

* * *

Clarke se réveilla l'esprit embrouillé, et ça lui prit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le lit de Bellamy. Il était endormi sur le ventre, torse nu, le drap couvrant à peine ses jambes. Sa respiration était tranquille, trop tranquille comparée à la sienne. Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment ils avaient atterris dans son lit… Elle rougit en se remémorant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, et soupira en sortant précautionneusement du lit, essayant de se faire discrète. Ne pas paniquer. Elle se concentra sur ces quelques pensées…Elle passa dans la salle à manger ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés et rougit de plus belle en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour mettre ses bottes, avant de se mettre le visage entre ses mains. Elle se leva quelques instants plus tard, récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu comptais sérieusement t'enfuir comme une voleuse ? » lui demanda-t-il les poings sur les hanches, complètement incrédule mais sans pouvoir cacher son air amusé.

« Je…euh…on dirait bien » avoua-t-elle sans oser l'affronter.

« Et donc ? Je me recouche en faisant semblant de ne pas t'avoir vu partir ? »

Clarke soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer ce matin. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer du tout d'ailleurs. « Ecoute, je…on…peut être qu'on devrait prendre un peu de recul… » tenta-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Bellamy se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire, attendant implicitement la suite.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et fini par le regarder, le regard triste. « On sait toi et moi que tu ne veux pas de relation sérieuse »

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ses traits s'étant durcis. « Et toi tu n'es pas la fille d'une nuit. Je sais. Tu as raison. C'est gentil de penser à ma place » lui dit-il avant de retourner sans un mot de plus vers sa chambre, clairement énervé.

Clarke se figea et ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire ça. Elle venait de lui donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Bien joué, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Elle sortit de l'appartement, ne comprenant tout de même qu'à moitié la raison de son énervement.

Elle rendit grâce au chauffeur du taxi d'avoir mis du jazz à tue tête et passa toute la route la tête contre la vitre, son regard errant vers l'extérieur, sans réellement voir ce qui l'entourait, se sentant perpétuellement au bord des larmes. Elle entra dans son appartement après avoir retiré ses bottes, de peur de réveiller Octavia. Mais à peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec sa colocataire.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se reprit instantanément en dévisageant son amie.

Clarke se demanda si son visage reflétait le désastre qu'elle voyait dans le sien et ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'y attende vraiment.

Octavia lui tendit les bras et elle s'y réfugia volontiers. « Ne dis rien s'il te plait » l'implora Clarke.

Elle avait juste besoin d'être consolée. Juste envie de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air, qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Elle était morte de peur à cette idée. Elle se demanda vaguement à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de Bellamy Blake, sans vraiment parvenir à trouver une réponse cohérente.

* * *

Octavia ouvrit la porte une simple serviette autour d'elle. Elle venait à peine de sortir de la douche.

« C'est comme ça que tu réponds quand on sonne ? » lui demanda Bellamy de façon outrée.

Elle roula des yeux en le laissant entrer.

« Clarke n'est pas là »

« Je sais… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis ravi de te voir aussi O… » bougonna-t-il. « Je voulais savoir si elle allait bien » avoua-t-il en passant le doigt le long de la table, sans lui accorder un regard.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de me parler en se moment » ironisa-t-il, un peu crispé.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit au top, ça c'est sur ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu avec elle Bell ! »

« Pourquoi tu penses que c'est forcement moi qui ait merdé ?» essaya-t-il de plaisanter. « Contre toute attente, elle a l'air de flipper encore plus que moi… »

« Tu trouves ça étonnant après son histoire avec Finn ? Vous me faites rire tous les 2. Vous êtes l'illustration parfaite du proverbe _Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué_. Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Bellamy fixa son attention sur une minuscule tache située sur sa manche gauche, avant de relever la tête vers sa sœur. « Honnêtement ? J'en sais foutre rien ! Je ne suis pas vraiment coutumier des histoires d'amour hein… Mais je tiens à elle… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

« Alors si tu ne veux pas la perdre, trouve vite la réponse à cette question ! » lui conseilla-t-elle en soupirant.

* * *

Clarke posa délicatement le collier au creux de son cou, laissant son regard dévier vers le tableau que Bellamy lui avait offert. Elle l'avait juste posé contre le mur de sa chambre, pas encore accroché pour le moment. Elle se regarda furtivement dans le miroir, mais aucun sourire ne lui vint aux lèvres. C'était le soir du gala de « Sky People » et elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'y assister… Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui depuis 2 jours, depuis qu'elle était partit de son appartement. Elle se demanda à quel point il était fâché, mais peut être qu'au final ça l'arrangeait de couper les ponts ? Comment lui faire face ce soir ? Ils arriveraient séparément, rien que ça , risquait de faire jaser…

« Tu es splendide » la complimenta Octavia. « Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »

« J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas t'emmener » grimaça Clarke.

« Peut être que tu pourrais en profiter pour lui parler » lui dit-elle l'air de rien.

« Je verrais O… »

* * *

Bellamy l'avait embrassé sur la joue à son arrivée, histoire de donner le change devant les journalistes, puis s'était éclipsée pour papillonner entre les différents membres du casting. Elle l'avait senti se raidir lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et qu'elle avait détourné le sien, mal à l'aise.

Elle bu son verre tranquillement, en écoutant volontiers la musique plutôt que le babillonnage incessant du staff à côté d'elle. Encore que cette chanson lui donnait le blues, les paroles semblants être le reflet parfait de son _histoire_ avec Bellamy…

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in  
And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will  
Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again  
And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

In silent screams,  
In wildest dreams  
I never dreamed of this…

Elle jeta un oeil vers l'endroit où discutait Bellamy et eut un pincement au coeur en apercevant Echo à ses côtés. Elle le faisait rire en lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille. Et Clarke fut prise d'un insidieux sentiment de jalousie. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le considérer comme son petit ami, il avait clairement mieux à faire de sa soirée que de penser à elle…

_This love is good, this love is bad  
This love is alive back from the dead  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me_

Les mots de la chanson résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un disque rayé, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle posa précipitamment son verre sur la table et sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait conscience que son comportement semblait étrange aux yeux de tous les invités, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Le froid qui s'insinua dans tous les membres de son corps sembla la ramener du côté des vivants, et sécha ses larmes par la même occasion. Elle se sentait désormais beaucoup mieux, prête à faire face au reste du monde. Elle fit demi-tour quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le coude. Elle se tourna, prise par surprise.

« Finn ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée de le voir.

« Désolé de t'avoir fais peur » lui dit-il en relâchant son emprise. « Je voulais te voir et je savais que tu serais là ce soir. Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Est-ce que même lui pouvait deviner son trouble ? Elle hocha juste la tête en guise de réponse.

« Franchement Clarke, quand est ce que tu te rendras compte qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi ? Ça ne rime à rien, on a tellement plus en commun tous les 2. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui ! Et maintenant on peut vivre pleinement notre histoire d'amour. »

Clarke le dévisagea la tête légèrement penchée. Finalement ça serait si simple de se laisser aller avec lui, tellement plus simple que d'affronter ses sentiments pour Bellamy…

Elle redressa la tête et son regard le transperça. Elle soupira « Finn…c'est fini entre nous. Je ne t'aime plus, je suis désolée… »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Clarke, après tout ce qu'on a vécu » insista-t-il en la poussant vers le mur tout en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Clarke posa ses 2 mains sur sa poitrine en tournant la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser brutalement quand il fut tiré vers l'arrière.

« Putain Collins ! Mais quand est ce que tu vas comprendre ? » déclama Bellamy avec fureur, en lui collant son poing dans la figure, avec un soulagement clairement visible sur ses traits.

« Bellamy ! » hurla Clarke en le retenant par le bras tout en jetant un œil aux paparazzis qui jubilaient d'avance…

« Maintenant tu sors de sa vie, et tu ne la touches plus _jamais_ c'est compris ? » le menaça-t-il le visage impassible et la mâchoire crispée.

La froideur de son regard ne quitta pas ses yeux tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle après le départ de Finn.

« Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule » lui dit-elle d'un ton obstiné, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Oh oui, tu avais l'air de parfaitement gérer la situation » lui répondit-il d'un air ironique mais sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle détourna les yeux « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bell ? »

Son visage sembla se radoucir et son ton se fit plus doux quand il lui répondit « Je m'inquiétais pour toi… »

« Tu avais pourtant l'air bien occupé… »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas du laisser s'échapper ces quelques mots… La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était passer pour une adolescente jalouse. Même si c'était un peu ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis...

Il la regarda sans comprendre, les bras ballants. Ses yeux s'assombrirent brutalement « Tu plaisantes ? » lui demanda-t-il. « T'es quand même hallucinante Clarke ! C'est toi qui t'enfuies de chez moi et tu oses être jalouse parce que je parle avec une fille ? » lâcha-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est quand même la fille que tu voulais te faire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ! » _Arrête toi de suite avant de le regretter_ se dit-elle en soupirant.

« Attends un peu que je comprenne. Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu te la joues façon petite amie ? »

« Laisse tomber ! Tu as raison ça ne me regarde pas !» lui dit-elle en s'éloignant, mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

« Attends…Clarke » lui dit-il d'une voix implorante qui lui fit chavirer le cœur. « Il n'y a rien entre Echo et moi, j'en ai rien à faire de cette fille » lui murmura-t-il sans lâcher sa main.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, se sentant stupide et plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. « Je suis paumée Bell » lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Ne réponds pas… » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle regardait l'écran.

Elle fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

« Marcus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

* * *

**Arff, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille pour Bellarke ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, il reste 2 chapitres après celui ci oOo**

**Petite note: ça y est c'est officiel, la saison 3 commence en janvier, j'suis en deuil, il va en falloir des fics pour combler le manque jusque là :(**

**Et n'oubliez pas la petite review :p  
**


	16. Coeur à coeur

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours autant !**

**J'ai été un peu débordée ces derniers temps alors ça sera un merci global pour cette fois :p (je répondrais qd même aux questions en privé cette semaine :p)**

* * *

"Marcus ? Est ce que tout va bien ?"

Clarke avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Clarke...ta mère a eu un accident. Il y a eu un énorme carambolage ici à Seattle, je ne sais pas s'ils en parlent déjà aux infos. Elle rentrait de l'hôpital, elle était déjà en retard, elle n'a pas pu éviter la voiture de devant, et celle de derrière lui ait rentré devant de plein fouet et…"

Marcus continuait son monologue alors que Clarke l'entendait à peine. Il avait tendance à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler quand il était bouleversé. Quant à elle, elle se concentrait sur ces simples mots _accident carambolage_. Et elle ferma spontanément les yeux, patientant que son coeur se calme pour pouvoir articuler une phrase cohérente.

"Comment va-t- elle ?" murmura-t-elle avec une anxiété grandissante et sans doute tellement visible qu'elle se retrouva avec la main de Bellamy serrant la sienne fermement.

"Je ne sais pas trop Clarke, ils l'ont emmené pour l'opérer. La rate a explosé et..." sa voix se brisa, provoquant un frisson dans le dos de Clarke.

"Ok. Ok." répéta t elle en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Elle regarda vaguement le cadran de sa montre avant de répondre. "Je serais là dans 3h." lui dit-elle en raccrochant. Pas question de perdre une seule seconde. Néanmoins, ses jambes semblèrent réfractaires à lui obéir, et elle du inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois d'affiler avant de pouvoir marcher correctement.

"Ma mère a eu un accident" indiqua- t-elle à Bellamy devant sa question muette. "Il faut que j'y aille Bell, on parlera plus tard" conclut-elle en cherchant les clés de sa voiture dans son sac.

"Tu vas où?" demanda-t-il en la voyant s'impatienter sans trouver ses clés.

"Seattle"

"Je t'accompagne."

"Pas la peine! Il n'y a que 3h de route, je vais m'en sortir" lui dit elle en montrant fièrement les clés qu'elle venait de retrouver, sans pour autant réussir à calmer le léger tremblement de ses mains.

"Pas question de conduire dans cet état là. Sans compter que je t'ai vu boire au moins 2 verres. C'est non négociable." Conclut-il d'un air déterminé en la dirigeant vers sa propre voiture.

Elle avait l'air tellement desoeuvrée qu'il se refusait à la laisser seule. D'ailleurs il se refusait même à la laisser s'éloigner de quelques pas, accident ou pas, il ressentait juste le besoin de la protéger. Il était bien loin le temps où il considérait Clarke Griffin comme la petite fille snob de Sky People...

« On ne va pas prévenir qu'on s'en va ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« On s'est montré, c'est bien suffisant, viens. »

"Merci" lui murmura t elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Il contourna la voiture et mit la clé sur le contact. Il sourit en demi teinte en considérant l'ironie de la situation. Il voulait avoir l'occasion de lui parler, il avait désormais 3h pour le faire, et elle ne pourrait pas fuir cette fois... ni lui d'ailleurs… songea-t-il, à la fois amusé et légèrement inquiet…

Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Sa tête reposait sur la vitre de la voiture, et ses paupières étaient clauses. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne dormait pas. Et il savait parfaitement ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Contre toute attente, la conversation sur... ce qu'il se passait ou pas entre eux pourrait attendre quelques heures de plus...

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta mère" commença-t-il en songeant au nombre de fois où elle avait pu s'appesantir sur son père.

Elle sourit timidement sans pour autant rouvrir ses yeux.

"Histoire compliquée."

"Ça tombe bien, on a tout notre temps." plaisanta t il affectueusement.

Clarke se mit à rire tristement. « Tu veux l'histoire d'une pauvre fille riche ? »

« Non. Je veux l'histoire de Clarke Griffin. » lui dit-il tout bas, d'une intensité qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux instantanément.

Elle soupira. « J'ai vécu une enfance dorée Bell, j'avais des parents aimants, des amis, une vie parfaite, même si mon père partait souvent pour le boulot. »

« Il était journaliste c'est ça ? » se rappela-t-il.

« Oui. Reporter. Il partait souvent à l'étranger mais il adorait ça ! Il était convaincu qu'il fallait suivre ses rêves, coûte que coûte, et ça le rendait heureux. Mais moi je voulais juste qu'ils soient fiers de moi, surtout ma mère. Alors je me suis inscrite en fac de médecine. Ça ne me déplaisait pas totalement mais… je ne sais pas…mon père est mort et j'ai…tout envoyé voler en éclat. Pourquoi continuer si ça n'était pas mon rêve ? »

« Tu as bien fait, si ça ne te rendait pas heureuse… »

« Je me disais que ça ne le rendrait pas heureux de me voir dans cette vie là… »

« Et ta mère l'a mal prit c'est ça ? »

« Ah ça, c'est un euphémisme ! Elle fulminait. Quand je lui ai dis que je voulais devenir actrice, j'ai cru que je la poignardais dans le dos ! Et ça m'a fait un bien fou ! » lui dit-t-elle la voix vibrante.

Bellamy haussa les sourcils en se tournant légèrement vers elle l'air surpris, tout en se focalisant en même temps sur la route.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle sursauta, sans doute à peine consciente qu'elle confiait ces paroles à voix haute à Bellamy…

« Parce que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné la façon dont j'ai appris la mort de mon père. »

Elle referma les yeux et replongea avec horreur dans ses souvenirs.

« J'ai appris sa mort à la télé, tu peux imaginer ça ? Il était parti en reportage en Iran, et ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet avant qu'il ne parte. » Elle stoppa quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées. « Il a été pris en otage par le Hezbollah et ils l'ont exécuté à peine une semaine plus tard… » lui avoua-t-elle.

Clarke se revoyait, plaisantant avec ses amis, la télé ouverte, avec la bannière d'un flash spécial défilant lentement en bas de l'écran.

Bellamy ne pouvait définitivement rien faire ou dire pour apaiser sa peine. Il posa sa main sur son genou, tandis que l'autre guidait le volant, et garda le silence….

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une larme chaude plonger sur le dos de son autre main. Ça la ramena vers la réalité.

« Il aimait l'aventure, il connaissait les risques. C'était sa décision. Il est mort pour la liberté d'expression… mais ma mère m'a caché sa prise d'otage, et quand j'ai découvert sa mort, je ne sais pas, on aurait du se serrer les coudes, mais au lieu de ça, je me suis éloignée d'elle… sans regrets… c'est horrible, non ?»

Bellamy soupira.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est humain. C'est peut être l'occasion d'une seconde chance entre vous… Tu sais, avant que ma mère ne se … suicide… » Putain, qu'il avait du mal à prononcer ce simple mot. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait sans doute jamais prononcé avec une autre personne que Clarke…

« On se disputait beaucoup. Elle faisait n'importe quoi, et déjà à cette époque c'était moi qui prenait en charge Octavia, elle ne s'en chargeait quasiment pas. Elle sortait, buvait, finissait la nuit chez de parfaits inconnus, pendant que je m'occupais de lever O pour la mener à l'école… J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Encore plus quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle s'était suicidée. Elle nous avait juste…abandonné. Pourtant, des regrets, j'en ai eu. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir prononcé ces simples mots…_Je te pardonne_… Toi, tu vas avoir l'occasion de les prononcer Clarke… »

« Ça je n'en sais rien. » murmura-t-elle sans plus chercher à cacher ses larmes.

« Je suis sure que si » insista-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main sur son genou.

Elle hocha la tête et un profond silence s'instaura entre eux. Bellamy savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Besoin pour réfléchir, besoin pour faire le point, et il se concentra sur sa conduite, tout en réprimant la fatigue qui le gagnait petit à petit. Il regarda l'heure sur le cadran de la voiture. Ils avaient encore 2h de route à faire…

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, d'une façon que Bellamy n'aurait pas pu soupçonner.

« Ça me fait peur… ce qu'il y a entre nous… ça me terrifie… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle savait qu'elle était dans un état émotionnel complètement instable, et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais prononcé ces quelques mots si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais après tout, peut être que c'était une bonne chose.

Bellamy serra les mains autour du volant, conscient que sa réponse déterminerait certainement l'avenir de leur relation, alors il lui répondit, le plus sincèrement du monde, sans lâcher la route du regard, comme hypnotisé.

« Je sais. Moi aussi… »

Le retour au silence fut bizarrement plus confortable après ça, ils roulèrent en silence pendant plus d'une heure, avant que Bellamy ne bifurque vers une station essence.

« Désolé, plus d'essence, je n'avais pas prévu de faire 3h de route » plaisanta-t-il en descendant, alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire.

« Je vais me dégourdir les jambes le temps que tu fasses le plein » lui dit-elle en sortant.

Il hocha la tête, sans réussir à sortir de son esprit ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, lorsqu'elle réapparut.

Elle s'appuya, le dos contre la voiture, en attendant qu'il finisse, sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer entre eux maintenant. Son regard s'accrocha au sien et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait vraiment le don de mettre son esprit sans dessus dessous.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle sans rompre le contact visuel et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de Clarke, sur la voiture. Elle laissa exhaler un léger soupir, prenant conscience de la proximité de leurs corps, et même s'il ne la touchait pas, elle sentit sa chaleur s'insinuer doucement au creux de son estomac.

« Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne veux pas te perdre Clarke… » lui dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Elle avait tant de fois souhaité qu'il arrête de l'appeler _princesse_, mais l'entendre l'appeler Clarke aussi tendrement à cet instant précis, eu juste le don de stopper littéralement les battements de son cœur. Elle aurait adoré l'entendre répéter son prénom à l'infini.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Je tiens trop à toi. » lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux, et entrouvrant la bouche, sentant ses lèvres s'approcher inéluctablement des siennes, pourtant sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson en les sentant se poser. Il tendit une de ses mains vers la joue de Clarke et la caressa tendrement. C'était un baiser chaste et doux, auquel elle s'agrippa avec la force du désespoir. Il se recula assez rapidement. _Trop rapidement_. Et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Viens, on repart, il nous reste ¾ d'heure avant d'arriver » lui dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Ils se détendirent imperceptiblement, les pensées de Clarke étant désormais tournées vers sa mère et sa conversation d'avec Bellamy sur la sienne résonnait dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'es pas lancé dans l'art plutôt que devenir actrice ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle prit un petit moment avant de répondre à sa question.

« Déjà parce qu'il faut être plus doué que je ne le suis… »

« N'importe quoi ! Tes dessins sont fantastiques ! »

« … et parce que… ce que je dessine, c'est un peu de moi-même, mon univers. Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir le partager. C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel, un peu comme un journal intime. J'ai envie de garder pour moi cette partie de ma vie… »

Bellamy sembla accepter cette réponse sans rechigner. Il esquissa même un semblant de sourire qui se voulait discret. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait justement partagé avec lui son univers, et il en était plutôt flatté…

Ils se garèrent devant l'hôpital dans un calme religieux, qui prit fin dès que Bellamy ouvrit sa portière. Un concert de sirène se mêlait au personnel hurlant de l'hôpital, clairement débordé par la situation.

Il ouvrit la portière de Clarke, qui se refusait obstinément à sortir de la voiture.

« Il faut y aller Clarke » lui dit-il doucement en la tirant par la main.

Mais Clarke craignait ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir derrière les hauts murs de l'hôpital. Elle soupira, et se laissa guider par Bellamy sans vraiment réagir. Il garda sa main dans la sienne sans jamais la lâcher, et ça lui donna plus de courage qu'elle n'aurait pu le supposer. Elle reprit possession de ses esprits lorsqu'elle aperçut Marcus.

« C'est peut être mieux si je vous laisse ? » la questionna Bellamy sans s'éloigner d'elle malgré tout.

Clarke secoua négativement la tête. « Non reste » lui dit-elle les yeux dans les yeux, tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Elle se précipita alors vers Marcus, qui la serra contre lui.

« C'est bon de te voir Clarke » lui dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Elle est sortit du bloc il y a deux heures, et elle vient tout juste de sortir de la salle de réveil. Le médecin m'a dit que son état était stable, et que c'était un bon signe. »

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée au point de fondre en larme d'une minute à l'autre si elle ne trouvait pas un dérivatif.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chancelante.

« Vas y Clarke, le médecin a dit une personne à la fois. »

Elle lança un regard à Bellamy avant de pousser la porte de la chambre, et il lui sourit, en espérant lui donner le courage qu'il lui manquait pour faire à la situation.

Abby Griffin se tenait devant elle, au milieu de cet immense lit d'hôpital. Non pas que le lit soit trop grand, non, mais elle avait l'air si petite, si chétive dedans, que Clarke versa les quelques larmes qu'elle avait contenu jusqu'alors. Branchée de partout, le visage d'une pâleur extrême, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la femme à laquelle elle s'était opposée ces dernières années. Et Clarke ne vit plus en elle, que la maman de son enfance, celle à qui elle voulait tant plaire, tant ressembler. Elle repensa aux mots que Bellamy n'avait pas pu prononcer à sa propre mère. _Je te pardonne_. Et son cœur se serra. Il avait raison, elles avaient toutes les deux droits à une seconde chance.

Abby ouvrit les yeux et sembla un peu surprise de voir sa fille, se demandant à coup sûr si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sourit alors avec tant de sincérité que les larmes de Clarke redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Je suis contente de te voir ma chérie » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main vers laquelle Clarke se précipita en sanglotant.

« Je suis désolée maman. Désolée pour tout. » lui dit-elle un peu confuse, le passé se mêlant au présent.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée Clarke » lui répondit-elle en caressant gentiment son dos.

« Si. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue »

La voix coupé par le choc des mots, Abby tira légèrement sa fille par les épaules afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « Jamais tu ne me décevras Clarke, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! D'accord ? »

Clarke acquiesça entre ses larmes, ça faisait au moins un poids de moins dans sa poitrine…

« Tant que tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi… » conclut-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu es heureuse ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir. « Oui. Je suis heureuse. »

« Bien » lui sourit Abby.

« Je t'aime maman. » lui murmura Clarke en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. »

* * *

**Alors j'avoue, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus gai de ma fan fic loool**

**Mais au moins, il était à 95% Bellarke, c'est pas si mal !**

**Non mais il y avait pas mal de chose à dire, beaucoup de discussions, et j'avais envie qu'ils s'ouvrent vraiment l'un à l'autre.**

**Prochain chapitre = Dernier chapitre oOo**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre :)**


	17. The end!

**OYE OYE jeunes gens, voici le final de la fanfic ! Snif !**

**Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et gentils commentaires et compliments ! Je sais que vous auriez voulu quelques chapitres de plus mais je pense que les bonnes fanfics sont comme les bonnes séries : s'il y a trop de saisons, on se lasse. Et puis 17 chapitres c'est déjà pas mal. J'ai mené le Bellarke là où je voulais qu'il aille, pas la peine de faire trainer les choses en longueur !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"Bellamy" se présenta-t-il à Marcus Kane en lui tendant la main. Clarke ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur lui, mis à part qu'il était son beau père depuis plus de 3 ans.

"Marcus." répondit il la voix éteinte, visiblement éreinté. "Merci d'avoir accompagné Clarke" ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Bellamy hocha la tête et s'assit près de lui.

"Alors comme ça les médias disaient vrai" reprit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. "Avec Abby on se demandait si c'était pour la pub"

Bellamy se frotta la tête d'un air gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait lui dire que oui, à la base c'était pour la pub, mais que non, maintenant , ça ne l'était plus. Tout bonnement parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu cette foutue conversation avec Clarke. Alors il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

"Pas évident les femmes Griffin hein?" lui dit Marcus d'un air entendu.

Bellamy ne put retenir un petit rire. "C'est peu de le dire en effet" avoua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

"Si tu veux je te donne les doubles des clés de la maison pour aller te reposer, je rentrerais avec Clarke"

Vu son état de fatigue, Bellamy pesa le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre. "Non. Je l'attends"

Il ne pouvait imaginer s'en aller et la laisser seule. Elle aurait forcement besoin de lui en sortant, il en était convaincu...

* * *

"Tu es en robe de soirée?" percuta Abby en la détaillant.

"On était au gala" lui précisa Clarke en baillant.

"On? Tu n'as pas bu au moins? Tu es venue en voiture?"

"Une seule question à la fois maman, je suis crevée. Je n'ai pas bu, enfin pas grand chose et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas conduit. Bellamy l'a fait" lui dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Vu le peu de fois où elle avait appelé sa mère ces derniers temps, elle ne lui avait pas spécialement parlé de lui...

"Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble?" demanda Abby ébahie. "Je pensais que vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout?"

"Il faut croire qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis" éluda Clarke, avant de continuer devant le regard insistant de sa mère. "J'ai appris à le connaitre. C'est quelqu'un de bien." Conclut-elle en déglutissant péniblement. C'était dur pour elle d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa mère. Elles n'avaient jamais été proches au point qu'elle se confie sur ses petits amis. Alors les faux petits amis pas si faux que ça... "C'est compliqué" dit-elle tout haut sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Est ce qu'il te rend heureuse?"

C'était quoi cette obsession avec le bonheur tout à coup?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, ou peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment se la poser. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est à quel point elle était malheureuse sans lui, ce qui, elle venait subitement d'en prendre conscience, revenait sensiblement au même.

"Je crois que oui" chuchota-t-elle un peu étourdie de s'en rendre compte.

"Tu crois ou tu es sure?" insista Abby péniblement.

"Sure" répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Bellamy se releva brusquement en la voyant ressortir de la chambre.

"Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il, incapable de déchiffrer son visage. Sans doute la fatigue...

"Oui, elle est réveillée, et tout à l'air de bien aller. Elle m'a dit que si tout continuait dans ce sens, elle serait sortie d'ici 5 jours."

"Ok. Tu es crevée, je te raccompagne pour dormir Princesse"

"J'avoue que c'est la seule chose dont je rêve en ce moment" enfin presque... se dit elle en le fixant un peu trop intensément, avant de détourner son regard, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Elle était trop exténuée pour réfléchir correctement.

"On te raccompagne Marcus?"

"Non allez y j'ai ma voiture, et puis je voudrais voir un peu Abby avant de rentrer..."

Arrivé dans la maison, elle ôta ses chaussures et s'assit sur le canapé, l'air un peu perdue.

Bellamy dut sentir sa détresse car il lui prit la main pour qu'elle se relève.

"Hey" lui dit il gentiment en la tirant vers ses bras. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou et respira avidement l'odeur de sa peau. "Tout va bien maintenant, tu vois, je te l'avais dit" lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle sourit dans son cou, sans se résoudre à bouger de ses bras. Elle s'y sentait décidément trop bien. Au contraire, elle le serra un peu plus et sentit son coeur s'accélérer avant même de prononcer les paroles qui sortaient de ses pensées. "Fais moi l'amour Bell" lui dit-elle en tremblant légèrement, toute étonnée de son audace.

Elle le sentit se raidir avant de chercher ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement le long de ses hanches. Il posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux et prit le temps de se calmer pour pouvoir enchainer plus de 2 mots correctement.

"Tu te rends comptes que tu n'as aucun moyen de fuir demain matin?" ironisa-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux sombres, un demi sourire accroché au visage.

Il savait qu'elle avait bien choisi ses mots, pas _couche avec moi_, pas _baise moi_, mais _fais moi l'amour_. Et il devait s'avouer qu'à cet instant précis il rêvait de lui faire l'amour.

Elle lui sourit en roulant des yeux. "Oui je sais..." soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres chaudes dans le creux de son cou, lui envoyant des petites décharges électriques tout le long du dos.

Cette nuit là, il prit le temps de lui faire l'amour, comme s'il découvrait son corps pour la toute première fois. Avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait, il couvrit chaque partie de sa peau de baisers fiévreux et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle le supplia en l'attirant vers elle. _En_ elle. Alors elle se cambra vers lui pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un...oubliant en un seul geste, tous les doutes et les peurs qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Cette nuit c'était juste elle et lui...

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla à l'aube, il se sentait pleinement reposé malgré la nuit courte qu'ils avaient eu. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et prit le temps d'admirer Clarke. Ses traits étaient détendus par un sommeil profond. Il repoussa une de ses mèches blondes qui lui barrait le visage, et elle se mit à sourire tout en dormant, ce qui le fit sourire également, sans doute de façon plus niaise qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ses doigts s'attardèrent longuement sur sa joue, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, y poser ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, c'était nouveau pour lui tout ça songea-t-il en soupirant…

Il sortit précautionneusement du lit et descendit dans la cuisine se préparer du café, en essayant de se faire discret. De toute façon, la maison des Griffin était immense, et les chambres à l'opposé de la cuisine, alors il ne risquait pas vraiment de les réveiller. Mais du coup, tout semblait si… aseptisé et froid, qu'il en eu presque de la peine pour eux.

Il prit son bol de café, ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le perron, savourant l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans ses boucles courtes. Il souffla sur le café avant de le boire et laissa son regard dériver vers l'horizon. Quand donc était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il y avait déjà tant de moments, tant de souvenirs entre eux, qu'il ne pouvait le déterminer précisément. Peu importe, le résultat était le même…

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, et frotta ses bras nus. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que Bellamy n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle frissonna légèrement, elle avait froid, pourtant aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers, se demanda avec un peu d'appréhension, où il avait bien pu passer…

Elle observa un moment la cafetière remplie de café, avant de s'en servir une tasse puis s'assit dans la cuisine et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Comment réagir face à lui ? Merde. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Au final, c'était bien plus simple quand ils se touchaient. Il y avait moins de doute, moins de stress, moins de complications aussi. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à une conversation avec lui. Elle allait devoir affronter ses sentiments, bon grès mal grès…

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et sursauta brutalement lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule.

« Où est ce que tu étais ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'enfuir moi non plus… » plaisanta-t-il en la fixant. « Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et…j'ai pris un peu l'air… »

Clarke se cala contre le plan de travail, tenant fermement sa tasse de café de la main gauche, absorbée dedans comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Elle ne savait juste pas comment tourner ce qui lui trottait dans la tête…

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné ici » commença-t-elle doucement « ma mère va mieux, donc… si…tu… » elle fit une pause. « Tu peux repartir si tu veux » débita-t-elle d'une traite sans le regarder.

Bellamy serra imperceptiblement les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il essaya de contrôler la vague de colère qui pointait le bout de son nez. Quand est ce que Clarke Griffin allait arrêter de le repousser ?

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je parte ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix contrôlée, masquant difficilement son agacement.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dis… »

« Alors tu veux que je reste ? » lui dit-il en s'emportant quelque peu.

« Bell… » tenta-t-elle de le tempérer.

« Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Clarke ? Dis moi ! Si tu veux que je parte , je partirais ! Mais dis-le putain ! »

Clarke ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas voulu déclencher de dispute entre eux, elle était extrêmement maladroite dès que ça le concernait, c'était affligeant…

« Reste… » chuchota-t-elle lentement, faisant immédiatement retomber la tension ambiante.

Elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Ici, maintenant, _pour toujours_. Rien que de le penser la faisait flipper.

« Ok » lui répondit-il aussitôt. « Ok » répéta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas hésitant. Il avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était posté devant elle, près à l'embrasser.

Il releva la tête en riant, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Il prit le temps de la réflexion, puis plongea son regard animé d'une étrange lueur, dans le sien.

« Je veux…un amour passionné, incontrôlable, incontestable… » commença-t-il en entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser, sur sa joue, sur son nez, sur son front. « Je veux pouvoir… perdre le contrôle… sans avoir peur de me tromper… je veux un amour qui me rende dingue, un amour qui traverse le temps, les épreuves, les douleurs…Je veux être aimé et avoir l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un… je veux que ce soit… EPIQUE… » murmura-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres, se remémorant le moment où la jeune fille un peu éméchée lui avait lancé ces mots, qui prenaient tout leur sens aujourd'hui…

Clarke était paralysée, et à deux doigts de lui demander s'il plaisantait. C'était sans compter l'intensité de ses yeux, et le sérieux de son visage. Elle lui sourit timidement, mais se jeta dans ses bras, en se disant que oui, elle en était sûre, Bellamy Blake la rendait _vraiment_ heureuse.

* * *

_3 semaines plus tard_

« Où sont les popcorns ? » réclama Jasper en s'étalant sur le canapé de Bellamy.

« T'es pas aux restos du cœur chéri » plaisanta Octavia en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lincoln.

« Vous ne voulez pas la fermer sérieusement ? Ça va commencer ! » se plaignit Bellamy.

Ils y étaient, c'était la diffusion du final de Sky People. C'était aussi sensé être le dernier jour de leur mascarade, se dit Clarke avec amusement, incapable de détourner les yeux de son petit ami. _Petit ami _, il y a peu, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce qualificatif pouvait s'appliquer à Bellamy Blake.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé une place » pesta-t-elle en passant devant tout le monde.

« Mais ! Pousse toi Clarke ! » lui dit Monty.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Bellamy.

« Tu m'as vraiment confondu avec une chaise Princesse ? » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille alors que l'épisode commençait. « Tu te rends compte que je ne vois pas grand-chose là ? »

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le genou et s'allongea lourdement sur lui, le faisant grogner au passage.

La fin de l'épisode les laissa dans un état de torpeur absolue.

« Ah ouais quand même » déclara Jasper.

« Ça crève les yeux que vous ne faites pas semblants » commenta Octavia en leur souriant, faisant rougir Clarke, et détourner le regard de Bellamy.

« Alors, maintenant que le pseudo contrat arrive à ses termes, tu la gardes ou pas ? » demanda Jasper le plus sérieusement du monde, on pointant Clarke du doigt.

Clarke lui envoya un des coussins du canapé, et le fit légèrement tanguer par la force de son geste.

« Je ne sais pas trop » plaisanta Bell. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Clarke devant son air outré « j'essaie de trouver des avantages à avoir une petite amie et… je cherche encore » rit-il, bon enfant. « Entre les pieds froids, les babillages incessants de filles, la salle de bain hors d'atteinte et ma petite amie qui m'écrase quand je regarde la télé… » grimaça-t-il avant de lui sourire.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle l'envie folle de lui sauter dessus, alors qu'elle devrait plutôt avoir envie de le frapper ?

* * *

Bellamy s'efforçait de débarrasser après le départ de leurs amis. C'était sans compter Clarke, qui s'était assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, dans une position bien trop langoureuse à son goût, alors qu'elle jouait les innocentes. Elle bu le reste de champagne à même le goulot tandis qu'il était attentif au moindre de ses gestes.

« T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse » déclara-t-il en se calant entre ses jambes, après avoir passé ses mains derrière ses fesses pour la ramener à lui.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et éclata de rire, d'un rire cristallin qui la rendait encore plus sexy.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? » lâcha-t-elle spontanément.

Mais ses yeux se voilèrent et Bellamy s'amusa du petit air de panique qu'il vit traverser son regard.

Il se retint de se moquer d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Disons que ce n'est pas la 1ère raison qui me saute aux yeux » lui dit-il en riant, sans tenir compte de la sensation de chaleur qui avait envahi sa poitrine.

Son visage se refit sérieux quand il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus intensément cette fois, les laissant tous 2 à bout de souffle. Il se dit à ce moment là, qu'il ne pourrait définitivement plus se passer de cette sensation qu'elle était la seule à créer en lui.

« Je t'aime Clarke » lui dit-il en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux, la laissant sans voix l'espace d'un instant. Juste l'espace d'un instant. C'était Clarke Griffin…

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit-elle d'une faible voix, sentant son cœur défaillir…

* * *

**The End**

**TADAM !**

**Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fin ! **

**D'ailleurs, il reste 19 reviews avant d'atteindre les 200 reviews, je compte sur vous :p**

**Sinon, pour la petite info, il reste 2 chapitres à « Parce que le passé nous rattrape toujours », et j'ai toujours 2 fics (« Come Home » et « Secrets et faux semblants ») en cours de diffusion, + une qui est dans ma tête et que je compte écrire très prochainement ! Donc à bientôt à tous et encore merci, vous êtes extras !**


End file.
